The Lucky One
by Sneezy Mouse
Summary: [Ginny x Oliver] The pair ‘accidentally’ shag and are forced to spend lots of awkward, sexually tense months with each other since they are key players in their best pal’s wedding (HrP). Romance could bloom… or they could just be wanton sex-buddies...
1. It Must Have Been the Whiskey

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: So RCP is in serious disarray. I know where I want to go. I know the plot points and the incoming chapter events… but I cannot seem to wrap my mind around them enough to form it into full chapters. Same goes for _Unbroken_. I have a _GREAT_ plot point but I don't know how to get there.

So this – _The Lucky One_ – is my solution and my apology. All of my stories will be finished eventually but this one is finished. Completely. Like, as of Chapter One's posting. It's quite nice, actually. This story has the main plot of Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood in a romantic relationship with plot lines revolving around them and Hermione and Percy's wedding. Other ships in this story? A chapter of Draco/Ginny and constant Harry/Luna, Fred/Katie, George/Alicia and Ron/Mystery Canon Girl (thanks, Singstoangels1!) that makes me happy. So please, enjoy.

* * *

**THE LUCKY ONE**

_by Sneezy Mouse_

**Chapter One**

It Must Have Been the Whiskey

They all gathered in the remodeled Burrow. After the big war against Voldemort in which the original Burrow was reduced to ashes, they had rebuilt it. It didn't look much different on the inside – still all second hand furniture and had a rustic quality to it – but the outside wasn't so obviously tampered by magic. The house wasn't brand-new in appearance, but it was an improvement.

Ginny Weasley was seated between her older brothers Ron and Charlie. On Ron's other side was her other brother George and his twin Fred with their respective girlfriends Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell (Katie whom was four and half months pregnant. Caused quite a family scandal seeing as how she and Fred weren't married). On Charlie's other side (besides his wife Cassandra and kids Dominic and Cali) was the eldest of the Weasley children, Bill and his wife Fleur and their children Danielle, August, Olivia and Henry.

Ginny's mum and dad, Molly and Arthur, were standing behind the couch and chairs in which their children were occupying. Since this was a Weasley family occasion, Ron's best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were here as they were almost like family. Harry's girlfriend Luna Lovegood was here as well, since the pair of them were attached at the hip. Hermione herself was standing in front of the large group of people, grasping her boyfriend Percy's (and Ginny's older brother after Ron, Fred and George) hand with a vice grip. Her other hand was hidden behind her back in a very suspicious manner.

"We have a very happy announcement to make," Hermione said happily.

_They're getting married_, Ginny thought. It was so obvious. They'd been seeing each other since Ginny's seventh year… that makes their relationship nearly six years old. _If they aren't getting married_, Ginny continued, _I'll eat my hat_.

"We're engaged!" Hermione squealed, brandishing her left hand where a platinum band with a very large diamond was placed.

"Bloody hell, Perce!" Fred said, gawking at the ring.

He, however, was the only one who had something to say that involved words and not high pitched squealing or "congratulations" and "about _bloody_ time." The couple was now being suffocated by all the habitants of the Burrow's living room, including Ginny. After the severe hugging fest which left both the bride-to-be and groom-to-be looking very frazzled, Bill was the first to voice what they were all thinking.

"Think it took you two long enough?" he asked. "Six years, honestly."

"Bill!" Molly admonished. "You can't hurry things like this."

"You're one to talk, Mum," Ron added in. "You're the one who, every time Hermione or Percy was brought up, always would ask about when the wedding was."

Molly was quiet for a moment before saying, "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No, Mum," Ron said, humoring her.

Molly couldn't help it and she gave her son and daughter-in-law-to-be another one of her bone-crushing hugs. After, the room was abuzz with questions.

"When did you two decide to get engaged?" Arthur asked.

"Well," Hermione said, looking into Percy's eyes, "Percy proposed almost a week ago and – "

"A week?" Molly said. "And you are just telling us now?"

"Mum, honestly," Ginny said, shooting her mother a look of frustration. "How'd Perce propose, eh?" she asked, now looking at Hermione.

"Nothing fancy." Hermione took a glance at her ring. "We were having dinner at a restaurant and as we were waiting for the check to arrive, he just asked. Of course I said yes."

The women cooed. The men rolled their eyes.

"Have you done any wedding plans yet?" was the next question, asked by Cassandra.

"Nothing set in stone," Hermione said. "We've discussed and decided on a Fall wedding. It's what decidedly worked best for both of us. And I've chosen my maid-of-honor and Percy with his best man."

There was a silence.

"Who is?" George asked.

"Ginny," Hermione said at the exact moment Percy said, "Oliver."

"What?" was the response of all the Weasley children, sans Percy.

"Hermione," Ginny said happily. "That is – I mean, wow. Thanks. I won't let you down!"

"How could you pick Oliver-sodding-Wood?" Fred asked.

"Watch your mouth, Fred Weasley," Molly admonished.

"You've got five brothers right here," Charlie said.

"Exactly why I didn't choose any of you," Percy responded looking highly bothered. "I didn't want to be the cause of some stupid strife among our family… again."

No one seemed to notice the allusion Percy gave to when he denounced his family for his work in the Ministry. That's what amazed and frustrated Ginny about her family: they can be mad as hell about something, but after it's said and done, they don't look into the past and dwell on it.

Suddenly, Ginny felt a tugging on her arm and realized that she was being pulled into the kitchen by Hermione.

"So," Hermione said to Ginny, "when do you want to get together with Percy and Oliver and discuss wedding plans?"

"Discuss wedding plans?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised. "With Percy and Oliver? How about the day after never? Oh come on," she added seeing the both confused and hurt look upon her friend's face, "you can't honestly believe that two full-grown men are going to want to sit around for hours on end discussing some bloody flower arrangements, do you?"

"Well… I guess not." Hermione frowned.

Ginny tried to make things better by saying, "but look on the bright side! At least you'll get what you want!"

Hermione looked very happy about that new development and finally agreed that it would mainly be herself, Ginny with a little assistance from both girls' mothers.

"You and Oliver will have to talk to one another soon, though," Hermione added a little later in the evening.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Seeing as how I've never had a conversation with the man before…"

"He's a great guy!" Hermione said. "And quite… what's the word? Dishy?"

"You're marrying my brother in a matter of months," Ginny warned. "I don't want to hear you raving on about other blokes."

"I wasn't thinking that for me," Hermione said, feigning shock. "I was thinking that for you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in a patronizing way and said, "For me? Interesting…"

Hermione _harrumphed_ and wandered back to the living room, leaving Ginny alone in the kitchen wearing a sour expression on her face.

They, meaning both her family and close friends, always were on a mission to set her up with someone because apparently, Ginny was miserable being alone all the time… at least, that's what they believed. Her friends and family seemed to think she had a mental defect when it came to the subject of romance. She'd gone through as many relationships as her brothers had combined… and that's saying something. The thing they all didn't realize (or at least comprehend) was that Ginny didn't want to have a relationship. She didn't want to deal with all the emotional, physical and mental tie-downs that a serious relationship entailed. It wasn't that she was afraid of any or all of it; she just thought it pathetic to rely on someone so heavily when they could go out and have fun every night and just rely on themselves.

She had tried the "real relationship" game plenty of times. First with Dean Thomas in her fifth year, Blaise Zabini (a Slytherin!) in her sixth, and Seamus Finnegan in her seventh. (She discovered that year that the long-distance relationship thing didn't suit her either.) Ginny just enjoyed having fun and for her, that didn't entail serious relationships.

Ginny sighed and eventually turned to follow Hermione into the living room where the celebration of the engagement was still going on. Seems that there were more people there, too. Some of Hermione's friends appeared as well as Percy's, so there were now about forty people in the Burrow.

She walked over, gave her congratulations once again to Percy and Hermione, grabbed a flute of champagne, (there was an entire platter that had, quite literally, magically appeared in the living room.) and headed out into the Burrow's outdoor grounds.

It was an early March dusk, so it was a bit chillier than Ginny had expected. However, it was a welcome change from the stifling Burrow; Molly had a fire going that actually heated the room and plus the forty-odd people, the house was quite warm. She figured that everyone was in a happy state of insanity, so none of them would think to turn the fire off. Of course, Ginny could but she was already outside and getting comfortable on one of the Weasley's many outdoor chairs.

"Ginny?"

She groaned audibly when she heard an unrecognizable male voice call out from the doorway.

"Sorry to disrupt you," said the voice growing ever closer, "but Hermione told me to come out here and talk to you. It occurs to me now that I probably shouldn't have said that."

Ginny finally acknowledged the man and said, "Probably not. No offense."

"None taken," he replied.

As he moved into her line of site, Ginny was struck with a sense of familiarity. Brown hair, brown eyes, muscular build, Scottish accent, and a Puddlemere t-shirt on…

"Oliver Wood?" she said on a whim.

"Ginny Weasley," he said with a twinge of amusement lacing his voice.

"You look," Ginny paused, "different."

"Do I?"

"Older, maybe. Or maybe it's because the only thing I've ever seen you in was Hogwart's robes and Quidditch uniforms – both Gryffindor and Puddlemere."

"Well," Oliver said, nodding, "you look older too."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. "You can sit down, if you'd like," she added seeing as how Oliver was still towering over her. He pulled up another chair and a small table where he placed a small platter with snacks and some more champagne.

"I stole this from inside," Oliver said proudly.

Ginny scoffed. "And I'm sure Hermione had nothing to do with it."

Oliver was about to respond, but thought better of it and instead nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's about it."

"Well thanks for the thought," Ginny said, not wanting to be rude.

After a few moments of weirdly comfortable silence, Oliver asked, "what are you doing out here? Molly and Arthur just went up to bed, Charlie and Bill put the kids to bed; it's got the prospect of turning into a real wild party."

Ginny shrugged.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue," Ginny replied. "It just felt like a more comfortable atmosphere out here. Besides," she added, grabbing a flute of champagne, "I prefer drinking in private company."

Oliver cocked his eyebrow.

"I rarely do it," Ginny explained. "Drinking, I mean. And seeing as how I am the baby of the group in there, they always hover about me making sure I'm not drinking too much."

Oliver laughed.

"Well, you're around me. Seeing as how I barely know you, you can knock back as many of these glasses you won't and I probably would just try to beat you."

This time, Ginny laughed. She was feeling a bit giggly from her two glasses of champagne. Another reason she didn't drink a lot: It affected her _very_ quickly.

"But fear not," Oliver continued, "I will stop you if you start getting belligerent. Or sad. I don't like sad drunks."

"Well, Oliver, I don't get mad or sad," Ginny explained, putting her third empty drink down. "I get very happy and very giggly. Sometimes I get a little slutty." She paused for a second, then clasped her hand tightly over her mouth and started giggling insanely.

"I can't believe I just said that!" she exclaimed, her hand muffling her voice.

Oliver just laughed again.

"How old are you now?" he asked. He couldn't really remember where she was age-wise in relation to the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Trying to see if I'm legal now since I said I can be a bit of a slut when I get tipsy?" Ginny asked, giving Oliver a playful look.

"If I were doing that," Oliver explained, "I would have given you another drink as I asked… which reminds me. Here."

He handed Ginny another flute of champagne. Ginny took it, laughed and set it down.

"I'm twenty-two," Ginny finally answered. "You?"

"Twenty-seven."

Ginny smacked herself on the head. "I should know that. You _are_ the same age as Percy."

"Except I am no where near marriage," Oliver added.

"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised. "There's no Mrs. Oliver Wood-to-be?"

"There have been prospects, but they never panned out. It's hard to get serious girlfriends when you're an international Quidditch player."

"And heartthrob," Ginny added.

"Forgot about that bit."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure you did. Do you think it weird that so many girls – and guys – have a poster of you in their bedrooms?"

"Well," Oliver said, getting a perplexed look on his face, "I've thought about the girls with posters in their bedroom. Can't say I'm upset about that. Haven't given much thought to the guys, though."

A yell from inside the house sidetracked both Ginny and Oliver from their conversation.

"God, I hope Mum and Dad put Silencing Charm on their bedroom," Ginny said.

"Well, living with Fred and George…" Oliver began. Ginny in turn nodded.

"I see you're point."

She then picked up a glass of champagne and laughed a bit.

"I've drank five of these already tonight. How the hell did I do that?"

"You were so enraptured with the conversation you were having with me?"

"Because it was _so_ intellectually stimulating," Ginny sarcastically replied.

"Stimulating something else, too," Oliver responded, then put his glass of champagne back down. "I think I've had too many of these as well."

Ginny laughed once again and shivered.

"Cold?" Oliver asked. Ginny nodded which prompted Oliver to give Ginny his coat.

"Thanks," Ginny said, taking the jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. "Very gentlemanly of you."

"Don't want you freezing to death," Oliver commented lightly.

"How very kind of you," Ginny replied wryly.

Ginny and Oliver shared a flirty little glance before Hermione came running out.

"Ginny!" she said. "I've been looking for you. Have you been out here for all this time?"

"Considering you sent Oliver out looking for me earlier, I'd say you knew perfectly well where I was this whole time," Ginny said lightly.

Hermione got a bit pink in the face before dismissing Ginny's comment and continued. "We've got a great party going on inside. Fred and George popped over to The Leaky Cauldron and got some drinks and snacks. We've got music going. It's great! You can't waste this time sitting outside with Oliver."

"Thanks, Hermione," Oliver commented sardonically.

"Oh, shut up, Oliver," Hermione snapped. "You coming on in, Ginny?"

Ginny turned to Oliver and asked, "You coming too?"

Oliver shrugged. "I guess. Don't want to sit out here alone. Plus, you have my coat so I'd freeze if I were out here."

Hermione smirked a bit as her eyes lingered on Oliver's fleece wrapped around Ginny. Ginny, noticing this, whapped Hermione sharply on the head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it."

Hermione looked highly affronted, then huffed back inside muttering about how difficult Ginny was.

Oliver sidled up next to Ginny.

"And what the hell was that about?" he asked.

Ginny sighed.

"It's this whole thing with my family. I think my mum started it actually. Basically," Ginny explained, "everyone in my family, sans Fred and George who don't care, are hell-bent on trying to get me a boyfriend."

"And this is bad because…"

"Because I don't want one," Ginny answered calmly. "I am tired of the whole 'relationship' thing is so dumb. Every single person I know, who is in a relationship, wanted to be in one to feel happy. Happy with themselves, that is. And you know what? It may sound self-righteous but I am perfectly happy with who I am right now. The only reason I would need a guy in my life is a convenient shag." Ginny paused and got a frustrated look upon her face. "Dammit. I sound like a little tart, don't I?"

Oliver nodded, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"I never usually talk like this. I've had too many drinks, is what I think it is."

"Or," Oliver said, "it could be that my raw, sexual appeal is just too infectious for you to ignore."

"Yeah," Ginny joked. "I'm sure it is. Why, I'm using all my strength just to prevent myself from throwing you on the ground and shagging you senseless right here on my parents back porch."

"Please," Oliver said, "be my guest. Why, if it helps, I can lie down on the ground so you don't have to worry about me getting an injury when you throw me down."

Ginny laughed, shook her head and walked inside with Oliver laughing and following her in. As soon as they hit in, Percy came stumbling up to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"Ginny," he said. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Ginny made a disgusted face and passed Percy onto Oliver.

"Have fun, Best Man." Catching a small glimpse of Oliver's disgusted and slightly amused face, Ginny went off to scout for Fred and George; she was sure they were the one's behind Percy's drunkenness as Percy rarely drank and if he did, it was a glass of wine at dinner and an occasional whiskey or brandy. Sure enough, she found her older brothers standing by a plate of drinks, laughing and having a jolly good time.

"Fred, George, what did you give Percy?" Ginny asked.

"He said he was thirsty!" Fred responded.

"Oh, come on," George said seeing Ginny's not-so-entertained face, "it's his engagement party! He needs to loosen up a bit."

"What did you give him?" Ginny repeated.

Fred and George shared an evil look before brandishing a bottle with a label reading, _Weasley Wrecking Whiskey – instant fun for the uptight friend or family member!_

"It's a demo-bottle," Fred said. "One glass and you're an instant party-animal!"

"The only side effect is that sooner or later it comes back up on you," George said.

"Literally," Fred added, causing George to laugh.

"You know, I'm all for your pranks and all but when you start _hurting_ people with out their permission… When Mum finds out about this – "

But Ginny was cut off by George pouncing at her and wrestling her into a subdued position.

"George, what the hell? Get off me, you stupid git!"

"I think our baby sister here could do with a bit of loosening up herself!"

"I'm loose enough already!" Ginny yelled causing Fred and George (and a few bystanders witnessing this scene) to laugh hysterically.

"We didn't ask about your sexual escapades, Ginny," Fred commented, pouring some _Weasley Wrecking Whiskey_ into a small glass.

"Don't you dare, Fred! George!" Ginny cried, but was soon bubbling as George pried open her mouth and Fred poured the glasses contents in.

"Success!" George cried, releasing Ginny.

"I wonder if she's as amusing as Percy," Fred mused.

"Probably not."

"Yeah. It was really great when he got on the table – "

"And started dancing like he was in some cheesy disco – "

"And when he tried to 'stage dive' – "

"And no one caught him – "

"So he hit the floor!" Fred finished off.

"And then he stood up and started grinding up against the grandfather clock before Hermione slapped some sense into him."

"Literally," Fred said once again, watching as Ginny began dancing wildly through the room, hooting and hollering about.

"Oliver!" Ginny said. Well, she thought she said it. People standing next to her would say she yelled it.

"Ginny," Oliver said, "I got Percy into a bathroom and found Hermione. She's in there with him right now, alternately cleaning him off and yelling at him saying what a complete imbecile he is. Kind of funny, actually. Hey there, now. What are you doing?" Oliver asked as Ginny wrapped her arms around his torso and began to shimmy her hips against his.

"I'm having fun!" Ginny said happily.

"I think our little suggestive banter is getting a bit too realistic to me," Oliver said, sliding Ginny's hands off from around him. "Especially when every single one of your brothers is here and your father is just a trip up the stairs."

"You need to loosen up, Oliver!" Ginny said, frustrated.

Fred and George suddenly appeared next to Oliver and George asked, "did someone say you were in need of loosening up?"

"Yes, Ginny. But you guys, she's – "

"Drink this," Fred cut Oliver off and handed him a suspicious looking glass.

"I know you two well enough to know not to drink something you two give me," Oliver said wisely.

"It's just a little something. Ron, come here!" George yelled. Oliver watched as Ron casually sauntered over to the foursome. Ginny was hopping up and down like a manic rabbit.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking weirdly at them.

"You've drunken this stuff before, right?" George questioned. Oliver didn't seem to notice the facial gestures that Fred was sending to Ron. Ron, however did.

"Whiskey?" Ron asked. Fred and George nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because our friend Wood here is afraid to drink it." Fred shot Oliver a faux-hurt look.

"Oh," Ron said knowingly. "Listen, if there were something shady in that glass, I'd tell you. I _hate_ when they pull their stupid pranks on me. I've been drinking the stuff they've given me all night and I'm fine."

Oliver cast a glance to Fred and George who looked impartial to this knowledge, to Ginny who was twirling about now and singing a song to herself then back to Ron again.

"All right," Oliver said, taking the glass from Fred's hands. "Bottoms up!" he said before drinking it down.

Fred, George and Ron shared identical evil looks.

--------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up in her childhood bedroom the next morning with a horrible feeling in her stomach. She didn't need her subconscious to tell her twice that she was about to throw up. She immediately threw off her blankets and hurried quickly to the loo across the hall where she proceeded to vomit three times; each time heightening the anger she had towards Fred and George. If they were still here, she was going to kill them for giving her that stupid whiskey.

After the fourth and (hopefully) final time of being sick, Ginny shakily stood up, scoured her teeth and tongue and mouth with a toothbrush and heaps of toothpaste. She then washed her face thoroughly and lightly brushed her hair. The sick feeling was almost gone now, so she walked with a bit of a happy bounce in her step back to her room to get her clothing back on (she was only in a large t-shirt) and then kill Fred and George.

But her bounce left her step immediately when she saw a large heap in her bead with some moppy brown hair poking out of the top. Ginny picked up a toy broomstick from against the wall and lightly prodded the mass. It groaned slightly. She poked it a little bit harder. It groaned a little louder. She lifted the broom above her head and whacked it hard against the mass. It stood up to reveal a very agitated, very nude, Oliver Wood.

That sick feeling was coming back in her gut at an alarming pace.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so that's a nice overused ending. Gasp! Who didn't see that one coming? Anyhow, I just wanted to say here, right now, that besides Katie, there is no pregnancy in this story. Ginny will not get pregnant AT ALL throughout this entire story. Even in the epilogue. Never. The plot of this story is just two people who fancy one another but a too chicken to face it and dance around each other for an annoying amount of time. It's all very amusing.

So now, please review and let me know if you like it, hate it or find any sort of canon-esque (but not, 'so-and-so is OoC' or 'Hermione would never be with _Percy_!') or spelling/grammatical errors I missed in proofing (such as 'juts' instead of 'just' and the like). Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Awkwardness of Male Accouterments

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and frank talking about Oliver Jr.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to my fourteen lovely reviewers. Honestly, I was a bit shocked seeing as how Ginny/Oliver ships aren't in the 'mainstream' on this site. Anyway, to explain the lack of update until now, my computer was hit by a virus (AGAIN!) and made Windows goes all wonky. It's fixed now, so here is chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Awkwardness of Male Accouterments

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver said angrily to Ginny who was still standing in complete shock at the foot of her bed. "I was trying to sleep off whatever the hell your brothers gave me last night. And then you come in poking me and – Hey! I'm awfully naked, aren't I?"

Ginny simply continued her uncanny impression of a deer caught in headlights. Oliver scanned the ground and located his boxers which he then pulled back up onto his body.

"These are girl clothes," Oliver commented, lifting up a pair of jean trousers. "Hey, Ginny, did I get lucky last night? Who'd I shack up with?"

"Er…" Ginny responded. "Those are, er, _my_ pants."

"Oh!" Oliver said, eyes widening. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to shag in your bedroom. That must've given you quite a fright when you walked in here this morning. Where'd you sleep last night, then?"

"Er…" Ginny repeated. "Right next to you."

Oliver looked as if he was going to laugh, but as soon as he looked at Ginny's face, the smile left his lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said.

Ginny's expression finally turned and now she looked a little irate.

"Now, I might not remember much of last night, but I don't think I could've possibly been bad enough in bed to make you sick."

"No. I think I'm going to _really_ be sick," Oliver said, running past Ginny and into the bathroom. He was in there for a good ten minutes before he came back out, wet faced. He appeared to have washed his face and the mint playing on his breath indicated he had brushed his teeth as well.

"I used a toothbrush in there," he said. "Figured it was a Weasley toothbrush so it really wouldn't matter."

Ginny nodded.

"So, er…" Oliver began. "I think I'm going to go. I'd appreciate that you never tell your brother's about this because, well, I don't fancy dying anytime soon and – "

Oliver was cut off by knocking on the door and he and Ginny's eyes immediately went to it and saw Fred walk right in.

"Good morning, Ginny. Oliver. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Percy was heaving up a storm all night but that's cause he had a _lot_ of the _Weasley Wrecking Whiskey_. Just wanted to make sure you were all right. Say, mate," Fred added, finally taking a real notice to Oliver, "why are you in your boxers?"

Oliver quickly looked towards Ginny, whom Fred noticed was in barely nothing as well.

"Oh, shit," Fred, Ginny and Oliver all said at once.

Ginny turned beet red and placed her embarrassed face in her hands. Oliver, in turn, tried to make a run for it but Fred stopped him.

"I wouldn't go out there like this. Ron is right outside this room and he'll have your left one if he sees you saunter out of Ginny's room in your boxers."

"So," Oliver said, "you're not going to kill me?"

"Nope," Fred said. "But that's only because I'm never going to know what _really_ happened last night. I think I am going to stay nice and naïve in thinking that the two of you just fell asleep in here to wear of the _Whiskey_ affects."

"I like that idea," Oliver agreed.

"So then," Fred stated, "let's find your pants."

"I like that idea even better," Oliver said, turning around and searching the room.

Ginny finally looked up and almost immediately found Oliver's pants.

"There they are," she said, pointing.

Fred let out a small snort of laughter. Oliver's trousers were hanging from the fan on Ginny's ceiling.

"Wonder how those got up there?" Fred asked rhetorically, reaching up to grab the pants.

Ginny huffed.

"This would be highly less embarrassing if you would get out of my sodding room, Fred!" she said.

Fred shrugged, threw Oliver's pants to him and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Ginny and Oliver both heard Fred let out a loud whoop of laughter then yell, "George! You'll never guess what happened last night!"

Ginny started glaring daggers at the door and said, "I really am going to kill him." She turned to Oliver and saw him looking at her with some pink in his cheeks. Ginny huffed again and crossed her arms.

"Yes?" she said.

"Er…" Oliver replied. "I was just wondering if maybe I could have my t-shirt back…"

Ginny looked down and saw the words "Puddlemere" and said, "I suppose."

She was in the midst of pulling it off when Oliver said, "STOP!"

Ginny froze, shirt pulled up to her belly-button.

"You, er… not wearing any knickers…" Oliver was staring intently at the wall opposite Ginny.

Ginny felt her face grow red, pulled the shirt back down.

"Don't turn around until I say so," she ordered, pulling clothing out of her drawers. Thank God she had left some here when she moved out.

"Okay," Ginny said.

Oliver slowly turned around, afraid to look. As soon as he saw Ginny in a pair of denims and a sweater, he snatched the shirt from her.

"Well, thanks for last night, I guess," Oliver said, still not looking directly at Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "You too. I don't remember much, but I'm sure you were smashing in the sack. I'm quite tired this morning."

"Same to you," Oliver said, then pushed past her and ran out the bedroom.

Ginny stood in her bedroom for a moment and heard a loud crash.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Oliver's voice said.

"Oh, it's all right, dear," Molly replied. "Are you going to stay for breakfast."

"No, er… I'm in a hurry," Oliver said.

A faint "pop" was heard which Ginny assumed was Oliver's Disapperating out of the Burrow. She took this as time to walk down the stairs. When she made it down to the kitchen, she felt she was propelled back into Hogwart's years. All her brothers were sitting around the table along with Harry and Hermione. Her dad was drinking coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_ and her mum was making mounds of food, shoving it all under Harry's face.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley," Harry insisted, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good morning!" Ginny chirped, hoping not to arouse any suspicion. The last thing she wanted was to have her mum and dad find out she had shagged a boy in her bedroom.

"Did we wake you?" Molly asked. "Oliver made quite a ruckus when he came down here."

"Shot out of this kitchen like a bat out of Hell," Charlie commented.

"Charlie!" Molly admonished.

Charlie laughed, "sorry, Mum."

"No," Ginny answered. "I was already up."

"Oliver might've woken her up," Ron offered. Immediately, Fred, George and Ginny's attention went to Ron.

"What?" Ginny said, cheeks flushing.

Ron looked confused and said, "well, he ran into Mum causing a tray of food to fall. Thought that might've woken her up!"

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as Fred and George snickered quietly.

"I wonder why he stayed the night last night?" Percy wondered out loud.

Ginny once again got pink and Fred and George looked at her and before anyone could wonder anything else about Oliver's overnight stay, George said,

"He was sleeping off the alcohol he drank last night."

Ginny mouthed a thanks to George. Molly, in turn, huffed.

"Honestly. You kids today need to learn some self-control. What on Earth would've possessed him to drink so much last night he couldn't get home?"

"I don't know," Percy answered. "Maybe Fred and George do."

Fred and George's eyes narrowed to their older brother. Before Molly could start admonishing them, Ginny grabbed the last bit of breakfast toast she had and ran back upstairs. She had to make sure she cleaned up her room before anyone wondered why it was so messy and the sheets were dirty.

--------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Ginny and Oliver's sexual tryst. No one had found out about it and both intended for it to stay that way. Oliver especially. People go on about overprotective brothers and normally, Oliver wouldn't be afraid of family; but seeing as how there were _six_ over-protective older brothers, one of which was Oliver's best friend, it was a different story.

"Oi! Wood!" one of Oliver's teammates yelled. "You need a break?"

Oliver shook his head.

"No," he responded, "I'm good. Keep 'em coming!"

He guessed he was zoning out a bit which wasn't good. It's not a good thing to do in general, but when you are fifty feet in the air with murderous balls flying towards him and all that is supporting him is a tiny piece of wood, concentration is a plus. His Puddlemere teammates commenced practice again and soon there were Quaffles coming from all directions, Oliver's distraction aided by the Bludgers trying to knock his balance off.

Oliver Wood had been playing Quidditch for Puddlemere United since right after his seventh, and last, year of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been recruited for the reserve team and was a back-up Keeper for nearly two years. After those two years, Oliver got his lucky break: the original Keeper had retired due to a shoulder injury and Oliver was chosen as replacement. He was now the full-time Keeper and loving every minute of it. Quidditch was his passion and now that he got to do it for a living. (A very nice living.) It was great!

The only downside that Oliver could find with the celebrity-ism he acquired would be the press. They weren't extreme and followed him everywhere, but they usually found away to take one thing he said and make a whole fabrication over it. Of course his fans ate it up, but still.

Oliver shuddered to think what the press would say if they found out about him and Ginny. Then another, more horrible, thought crept into his mind. It wouldn't surprise him. They were drunk, they didn't use any sort of contraceptive methods. What would happen if Ginny got pregnant? Several of Oliver's teammates had illegitimate children that sprung from one-night stands; what makes Oliver any different?

"Time out!" Brad Wright, a Chaser that was flying near Oliver at the time, called out. "We've got a bird on the field!"

It took a moment for Oliver to figure out that Brad was speaking of a woman and not an animal. Looking towards the bottom of the field, Oliver saw Ginny Weasley standing and talking animatedly with his coach, Stephen Root. Assuming she was here to see him, Oliver quickly flew down, ignoring his teammates hoots and inappropriate comments.

"Hello, Ginny," Oliver said when he made his way down to her.

Before Ginny could respond, Stephen admonished Oliver.

"How many times, Wood, have I explained that girlfriends and boyfriends are not allowed on the field?"

"Oh, no, Coach," Oliver quickly corrected him. "She's not – "

"Serious," Ginny interrupted. "We've only been seeing each other for a week or so."

"My point stands. Fifteen minute break!" Stephen called out.

Oliver turned to look at Ginny and asked, "What?"

"Well," Ginny explained, "I tried to just walk in, but your door men said that only family and other such people were allowed admittance. So I told them I was your girlfriend. I really needed to talk to you."

"Oh," Oliver responded. He knew the pregnancy thing was coming.

"First off, Oliver," Ginny said, "is that I got my period two days ago so I am not pregnant."

Oliver felt his body heavily relax.

"Oh, thank God!" he said.

"Second, we need to clear the air," Ginny said.

Oliver furrowed his brows. "I didn't know there was air to clear."

"Yes. Neither did I until Fred pointed out that every time someone innocently mentioned either you or the engagement party, I would turn a bit pink in the cheeks and get all flustered. If I was holding something, I would drop it. Lost three mugs in one meal sitting."

"Oh, well, all right," Oliver said, not looking directly at her.

"Plus, you know, you're acting all twitchy around me."

Oliver made an insulted noise. "I am not!"

"Yes you are. Look at me," Ginny ordered.

Oliver didn't move for a second. Slowly, he began raising his eyes. Feet, legs, knees, thighs… Oliver's eyes quickly skipped over the apex of Ginny's legs to her stomach, chest, shoulders, chest, neck, shoulders, chest, chest, chest and finally, her smirking face. She noticed his pattern; Oliver was blushing.

"So you checked me out," Ginny said. "It's nothing to be embarrassed by."

"Er… right," Oliver said.

Ginny huffed. "I told you it was uncomfortable. This is what needs to stop. We're going to be spending a lot of time together in the coming months and if we're all… weird around one another…"

"Then everyone will know what happened," Oliver said. "And we don't want that."

"No, we do not."

"And we have to be there for our friends."

"Precisely," Ginny agreed. "Hermione's already turned into a complete mental case. She's trying to decipher whether or not to have salmon or burnt pink for the bridal party. She practically murdered Ron when he asked what the difference was."

"Is there a difference?" Oliver asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Not that I could tell. Just looked like two shades of pink for all I could bloody tell."

Oliver laughed.

"And Percy!" Ginny exclaimed. "Have you seen him since last week?"

"Not exclusively. A bunch of us went out for some drinks the other night but no specific talk was communicated. Why?"

"Because he is almost as bad as Hermione," Ginny said. "Hermione is in charge of the color-scheme and the flowers and the outfits and all of that crap. Percy is in charge of making sure it's all where it needs to be when it needs to be there."

"And how is that a problem?" Oliver asked.

"Because Hermione isn't very decisive right now," Ginny explained. "Percy will call a flower shop and arrange to have roses ready for the center pieces. Then Hermione will decide to change the colors and she'll want some hydrangeas instead."

"What are hydrangeas?"

Ginny shrugged. "The hell if I know. It's like she is speaking a whole other language that only current and ex-brides understand. Cassandra, Fleur and Mum _all_ know what Hermione is talking about when she rattles on about tiers and registries and such. Basically, I'm a horrid maid-of-honor.

"Anyways, Percy will make said reservations for food and flowers. But then Hermione will change her mind and Percy will have to go back and change everything. And he'd be right angry about it every time too. We've had to change companies at least six times already… SIX! And that's only a week into the wedding plans. I tried telling her to either stop having Percy make plans or stop changing her plans but she just huffed at me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I just wish that she would just stop for at least ten seconds and actually breathe. All she can think about is her wedding. I just want to hex her so bad! But _no_, I can't because I'm the sodding maid-of-honor and I'm supposed to be supportive."

"Ginny," Oliver said, "maybe you need to take a few seconds to breathe."

Ginny smiled.

"That's what I came here for. I figured sexual tension and awkward behavior is a hell of a lot better than snappy brides."

Oliver nodded.

"I can see where you would think that," he agreed, nodding like a psychologist.

Ginny was quiet for a moment before sighing in a content manner and saying, "it felt so unbelievably good to say all of that. I offer both my thanks and apologies for the ranting time."

"No problem," Oliver responded, smiling.

"So," Ginny said, "I have one more thing to say."

"And what's that?" Oliver asked, smirking. "Care for another romp in the sheets with yours truly?"

"Hardly," Ginny snorted. "Quite the opposite, actually. Just wanted to let you know that under no circumstances, including alcoholic beverages, will we ever have sex again."

Oliver cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm serious," Ginny said. "If we have to go through this conversation every time we have an impromptu shag, we're going to be awkward around each other for the whole wedding plans. And as Best Man and Maid of Honor, we're generally always going to be standing together, sitting together, etcetera."

"So no more sex, then," Oliver commented.

"Not from me, at least," Ginny added. "You're welcome to go dip into any girl you seem fit. You have a pick of them, seeing as how you are the luscious Oliver Wood, Most-Eligible bachelor as voted by _Witch Weekly_."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed.

"The issue just came out today," Ginny said. "I picked up one of the first copies."

"Oh, God," Oliver said, horrified yet amused. "The guys are going to have a field day with this."

"Read page ten," Ginny instructed. "Women voted, as you know, on who was the Wizarding World's most eligible bachelor and then they gave approval ratings on you and your various, er… parts."

"Parts?" Oliver asked.

"Just read it," Ginny said.

Oliver quickly flipped to page ten and read the (cheesy) headline and the following list.

_**Oliver Wood – Keeper of Our Hearts**_

_With the bachelor choices in and the comments ranging, we at _Witch Weekly_ compounded these statistics on which part of Oliver was the best. Starting with most popular attribute:_

_Eyes, brown with soft flecks of celery green: 37_

_Hair, brown, semi-wavy: 22_

_Lips, full and perfectly pink: 11_

_Personality, sweet and cheeky: 10_

_Body, full and muscular from hours of Quidditch: 7_

_Bum, round and, most likely, firm: 6_

_Occupation, Puddlemere United Keeper: 5_

_Miscellaneous physical features: 2_

_Agree with these results? Yes, no, maybe? Write in and tell us what YOUR favorite part of Oliver Wood is!_

Oliver stood dumbstruck, looking at the magazine. Finally he asked, "what do they mean by, 'miscellaneous physical attributes?'"

Ginny shrugged and replied, "Probably things like you cheeks, legs or, er…"

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"Your pecker or something," Ginny said, then released an amused giggle.

"But how would they know what it looks like?" Oliver asked, not seeing why a person liking his pecker was so amusing.

"Well," Ginny said, trying to hold in her immature giggles, "I don't know. Were you ever a bit strapped for cash and did some, er… erotic modeling."

"What?" Oliver yelled. "No!"

Ginny dissolved into more laughter. Oliver looked down to the area in question and asked, "is it really that amusing?"

"What?" Ginny asked, trying to contain her mirth.

"Well, you've seen it," Oliver said. "Is it funny looking? I don't make it a habit of looking at other guys' equipment, but I always thought it was nice looking. Or at least it's not all crooked or purple or something."

Ginny looked at Oliver, let out another snort of laughter and said, "it looked fine to me."

Oliver turned a bit red and then stalked off. Ginny laughed some more.

"Shut up!" Oliver yelled back.

"Come on, Oliver!" Ginny yelled, running to catch up with him. Oliver just walked faster. "YOUR PENIS IS FINE!" she yelled.

Oliver stopped in his tracks… so did everyone else, too. There was a silence before one of Oliver's teammates began laughing and another (a girl) asked Oliver to whip it out and let everyone else have a looksie.

"Dammit, Ginny," Oliver said angrily, walking quickly back over to Ginny. "You are so much like Fred and George, it scares me."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Did they rave about your pecker as well? Because I never pegged Fred and George to swing that way… but I don't know. All those showers in the Quidditch lockers after all those games and practices…"

Oliver sputtered and said, "I am not… I mean not that there is anything wrong with being – "

"Christ, Oliver," Ginny said. "I'm just playing around."

"Yeah," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Really. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Ginny asked.

Oliver stayed quiet.

"Come on," Ginny said, now pleading instead of mocking.

"No."

"I'll do anything," Ginny said. "We can't be arguing, our friend's need us."

"Anything?" Oliver asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows. Ginny didn't notice and said, "yes."

"Fine," Oliver said. "You either have to promise to successfully set me up with a fancy-able female friend of yours or we have another go in the sack."

Ginny sighed and said, "Fine. I'll get one of my friends to go out with you. But that's only because we're never going to do it again."

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Let's see how long you go without the Oliver loving. Once you go Wood, you never go back."

Ginny raised her eyebrows than started laughing.

"That sounded wrong in many ways," she cackled.

Oliver thought about it for a moment and he too began laughing.

"All right, Casanova!" Stephen yelled to him. "Fifteen minutes is up! Get up on your broom!"

Oliver acknowledged Stephen and said good-bye to Ginny. As Oliver flew into the air and Ginny walked off the pitch, both still had huge grins spread across their faces.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'll admit that chapter was crap. It began as crap and all it is now is edited-a-million-times-over crap. But as I have said before, it gets better. Anyway, to my happy little Chapter One badgers (reviewers). Thank you to: chinadoll, Charmergirl07, lil'doxy, CarEtoDreaM, Spordelia Chase (I LIVE!), Queen of Greenland (_love_ the s/n), enter name here, Desda Ryelle, Midi Malfoy, Lilly M. Potter, GemJewel, Merit Somnia, ayumi-dono and son gomay vidal goku. You all are fabulous.

As usual, review if you can because I appreciate criticism, praise (I _really_ apprciate praise) or any beefs you have. Thanks and I'll see you in chapter three: The Greek Gods Themselves Do Tremble.


	3. The Greek Gods Themselves Do Tremble

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: One of my friends has multiple-personality/bipolar disorder. In this chapter, you'll get a small taste of how she's like and this is _nothing_ compared to what she can be like when full-blown un-medicated. And I got her permission to use her as a plot device, so I'm allowed to make fun of her.

* * *

**Chapter Three The Greek Gods Themselves Do Tremble**

"Ginny, can I look now?" Hermione asked, slowly removing her hands from covering her eyes.

Ginny screeched, "NO!" and slapped her own hands in front of Hermione's eyes. "It's a surprise, Hermione. I've told you a thousand times already, no looking!"

Hermione sighed.

"I heard that," Ginny responded.

"You were supposed to," Hermione said.

This time it was Ginny who sighed.

"This surprise had better be good," Hermione said.

"It will be," Ginny assured. "You should be very excited."

They took a few more steps and, with flourish, Ginny removed her hands from Hermione's face.

"Ta-da!" she said.

Hermione gasped and scanned the room. They were in Hermione and Percy's flat and there, standing in front of Ginny and Hermione were all of Hermione's friends and family standing around with Percy's respective friends and family. Decorations announcing, "Congratulations, Hermione and Percy!" were adorning the walls.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"This," Ginny announced, "is your engagement party."

"Where's Percy?" Hermione asked.

"On his way. Oliver is brining him," Ginny answered. "Now, have fun at your party!"

Ginny gave Hermione a little push and soon, everyone was pushing around trying to get their congratulations in. A few minutes later Oliver sauntered in with Percy who was extremely confused on why there was another party celebrating the engagement. Oliver and Ginny explained the last one was for their friends to get drunk and have a good time; this one was a mature, adult party. Percy shrugged and walked over to join Hermione.

"Hey," Oliver said, sidling up to Ginny.

"They are so happy together," Ginny observed, looking at Hermione and Percy. Oliver followed her gaze.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "Good for them."

"Exactly. So, Oliver, guess what?" Ginny said happily.

"What? You've come around and want to shag?"

"Hardly," Ginny snorted. "I have found a girl for you to have a go with."

"Really?" Oliver said, impressed. "You did that quite quickly. How?"

"Please," Ginny said. "The minute it was known I was looking for to set up one of my mates with Puddlemere United Quidditch Star Oliver Wood, I had tons of prospects. But I narrowed it down to one girl."

"And who might that be?" Oliver scanned the crowd.

"She's a very good friend of mine," Ginny said. "She works with me in the Conservation of Magical Creatures Department. Her name is Persephone Daniels. She's pretty and is quite a laugh."

"Persephone," Oliver said. "Interesting name."

"And look," Ginny said. "You already have an ice breaker. Ask her about her name. She loves telling the story about her name. Apparently has something to do with a Greek Goddess. Never paid much attention to the story."

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't care," Ginny responded.

Oliver laughed. "You sound like smashing mates. Don't even care about how she got her name."

"Shut up," Ginny responded. "Anyway, she's twenty-four and, well, is right over there."

Ginny pointed and Oliver followed her finger to whom he assumed was Persephone Daniels who was very pretty and was smiling very wide. Laughing, no doubt, at the joke Fred was telling her. She was short, probably up to Oliver's chest, olive skinned and had dark hair. Ginny yelled her name. Persephone looked over, saw Ginny and Oliver and smiled more broadly. She bid farewell to Fred and began walking over.

"Whoa," Oliver muttered.

"I told you she was beautiful," Ginny said quickly as Persephone had just walked up. "Persephone, this is Oliver. Oliver, Persephone."

"Hello," Persephone said smoothly, taking Oliver's hand and giving it a shake.

"It's nice to meet you," Oliver said, bringing Persephone's hand up and giving it a light kiss. Persephone giggled. Ginny, on the other hand, felt oddly ill.

"So you are the infamous Oliver Wood," Persephone said. "It is very surreal to be standing here speaking with you. My friend Beth would die if she knew I was having a conversation with you."

Oliver shuffled his feet a bit in embarrassment but said, "Yes, well. Ginny told me a bit about you as well. You work in the ministry with her."

"Yes," Persephone replied. "The Conservation of Magical Creatures Department. We strive for the protection and repopulating of creatures such as unicorns, thestrals and the like. Very rewarding work, I must say. And you," she said, "are on the Quidditch team. How is that working out for you?"

"It's smashing, actually," Oliver said. "I love the sport a lot."

"A little too much," Ginny added.

"Quiet," he replied to which Ginny smirked. "As I was saying, I love the sport. It's very exciting. Do you play?"

"No, I don't," Persephone answered to which Oliver gasped.

"You don't?" he said. "How could you not play?"

"I never had an interest in it," she said. "Though if someone around me had shown as much passion for it as you do, I might've changed my mind."

"I could show you how to play," Oliver offered. "It is easier than it looks. Well, the basics of the sport are simple. When it gets competitive and you throw in plays and all that, it gets a bit more complicated."

"I would like that," Persephone said, smiling wide.

"Well," Ginny said, "I'll excuse myself then."

Both Oliver and Persephone gave Ginny grateful smiles. Whether it was for leaving or setting the two of them up was unknown. What Ginny did know was that she needed to leave. The flirtatious atmosphere was making her a bit nauseated. She was trying her hardest to convince herself that the nasty feelings she was experiencing were due some undercooked food that was at the party, but she hadn't ate.

Plus, she didn't think food sickness would become heightened every time she glanced at Oliver having a laugh with Persephone. Oh, she was touching his arm now. Now she was handing him a piece of paper. Probably a phone number.

Ginny felt her eyes narrow and heard her mind mutter the word, _Tramp_.

--------------------------------------------

Oliver was standing nervously outside an unknown flat door. Well, it wasn't quite unknown. It was Persephone's door. She had given him her phone number at the party and he had, after a few unsuccessful tries, successfully used the telephone. He had rung her the next night and had set up a date for a week later.

It was now the night of that date and Oliver was standing outside her door in khaki cargo shorts and a blue plaid short sleeved button down holding some wilting flowers. It was ungodly hot out tonight.

Oliver had to wait a few seconds after he knocked the on the door before Persephone answered. He had to stop himself from letting his draw drop because she was dressed in a very skimpy yellow sundress.

"Hello," she said happily.

"These are for you," Olive said, brandishing the wilting daisies. Persephone didn't notice the wilting and took them, thanking Oliver graciously. She placed them into a vase and walked back over to Oliver and closed her door.

"So," she said, "what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I thought we'd give that little bistro in Hogsmeade a try," Oliver said. "I heard good things from some of my friends. But if you don't want to go – "

"No," Persephone said, "it sounds lovely."

Oliver took Persephone's hand and they were soon popping into, quite literally, the Hogsmeade Bistro. They were quickly seated at a table – Oliver assumed it was due to the fact he was a celebrity because there was a long line of other people waiting to be seated.

"You look very pretty tonight, Persephone," Oliver said, thinking about how stupid that sounded.

"You look quite dapper yourself, Oliver."

Oliver nodded and shrugged. "It was sort of hard finding what to wear. I'm not very prompt when it comes to cleaning clothing."

Persephone laughed and said, "Because Cleaning Charms for clothing are so hard to learn."

"They are not hard to learn," Oliver agreed, "they just take too long to get the hang of. I've blown up a good few shirts trying to clean them."

"Then go to a Dry Cleaner."

"A what?"

"A Dry Cleaner," Persephone explained. "Or purchase a washing machine and dryer. Both are very popular ways for cleaning clothing in the Muggle world."

"I gather you are from Muggle heritage?" Oliver asked.

"You gather correctly," Persephone said. "Muggle mother, Wizard father."

"Not to be prying, but wouldn't that cause some strife on a marriage?" Oliver asked tentatively.

"Oliver, do not worry about prying," Persephone said, "I understand that for pureblood wizards, Muggle parentage is a bit fascinating. Feel free to ask any questions and if for a reason I feel they are too intrusive, I will politely decline answering."

"All right," Oliver said.

"As for the answer, it did cause some problems for my mother; mainly due to the fact my father and I shared something so significant in our lives whereas she, well, didn't. But it obviously didn't cause a lot of problems because they eight more children after me and are going to be celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary."

"They had nine children?" Oliver asked. When Persephone nodded, Oliver added, "that's more than the Weasleys."

"I know. Ginny was very impressed having met someone with more siblings than she," Persephone said. "I'm the oldest, next is my brother Helios, brother Apollo, triplet sisters Aglaia, Euphrosyne and Thalia, sister Hecate, brother Morpheus, and twin brothers Castor and Polydueces, or Pollux as he is called."

"Whoa," was all Oliver could say. "Interesting names. Was you father named Zeus?"

Persephone laughed and said, "you know your Greek Mythology well. As a matter of fact, he was named Zeus. Amusingly enough, my mother was named Jane."

"Were all your siblings magical?" Oliver inquired.

Before Persephone could answer, a waiter came over to take their orders. Oliver stayed simple with a roasted chicken sandwich and glass of tap water whereas Persephone ordered a side salad and mineral water.

"Is that all you want?" Oliver asked. "Because you are allowed to eat, you know." Then he smiled to make sure his comment wasn't taken unkindly.

Persephone didn't smile back and said, "I am on a diet, if you must know."

"Why?" Persephone gave Oliver an evil look at this question. "Sorry," he muttered.

Persephone nodded curtly but her annoyed demeanor vanished as quickly as it came and she asked sweetly, "What did you ask, Oliver? The waiter interrupted our conversation."

"Er…" Oliver responded. "I think I asked if all your siblings were magical."

"Oh, right," Persephone chirped. "No, they all aren't. I am, obviously, and so are Helios, Apollo, Aglaia, Hecate, Morpheus and Pollux. It's really hard at family reunions because there seems to be a lot of competition; especially between the triplets and twins. It's hardest for them, I think. No one else seems to really care. Or if they do, they don't show it."

"All right," Oliver said. He didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to make her mad.

"So tell me," Persephone said, drinking her water, "About Puddlemere."

"Well," Oliver said, happy knowing he could talk for ages about Quidditch, "it's great. I've been on the team for nine years, officially playing for seven. I was on the reserve team for two but the then Keeper retired and I got my big break.

"My first game I remember really well – "

"How much do you get paid?" Persephone interrupted.

"Paid?" Oliver repeated. "Er… well, when I was on the reserve team, not much actually. I went through a good two-year period where I lived in one roach-infested flat after another. Actually, I have a really great story about how one of my friends came over and – "

"But now," Persephone persisted. "What do you get paid now?"

"Er… a few hundred galleons a month. It really varies, depending on season success and celebrity. My teammates make fun of me for it, but I get paid a bit more than the lot because I, apparently, am what bring in the lady set of our fan base. They're the ones snapping up all my posters and paying ungodly amounts for locks of my hair or sweaty socks."

"A few hundred," Persephone mused. "Can you be more specific?"

Oliver furrowed his brow and could feel a little ball of anger arising in him.

"About six hundred," he responded. "Why?"

Persephone shrugged. There orders came moments later and not a moment too soon. Oliver wolfed down his sandwich and water quickly as not to prolong the date any longer. Annoyingly enough, he had finished his burger in the amount of time it took Persephone to take maybe four bites of her salad and drink half of her water.

Oliver tried not to, but an impatient sigh emitted from his mouth. Persephone didn't seem to notice, but put her fork and knife down on her plate, crossed away from her signifying she was finished. Oliver was suddenly very glad she hadn't ordered something more expensive.

"Is that all of your eating of your dinner?" Oliver asked, immediately regretting it.

"I am full," she snapped. "Is that okay with you?"

She clipped her words, and at every clip Oliver flinched a bit. Obviously food was a touchy subject for her.

"Yeah, sure," Oliver responded, and then signaled for the check.

"Are we finished eating?" Persephone asked.

"I thought so," Oliver said.

"You're not offering me dessert?" Persephone asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Er," Oliver said, "I thought you said you were full."

Persephone huffed quietly and Oliver bit.

"Would you like dessert?" he asked.

Persephone smiled kindly and said, "no thank you."

Oliver shifted in his seat and signaled for the check again. The waiter walked over and handed Oliver the bill with flourish and walked away. Oliver quickly threw down the respective money and tip, then got up and pulled Persephone's chair out for her. She may be a little iffy in the personality area, but Oliver was still a gentleman.

Persephone mentioned something about walking around Hogsmeade for a bit, but Oliver – wanting the date to be over – politely declined, citing that he had an early morning practice the next day. Persephone narrowed her eyes, but said, "all right" and suggested they Disapperate on home.

"Thank you for the lovely date," Persephone said.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "You too."

"Would you like to come in for coffee?"

"No thank you," Oliver said a bit too quickly, earning a hurt look from Persephone.

"Well," she said, lips tight, "goodnight, Oliver."

"Good night," Oliver responded, giving a bit of a wave before walking away from the door. As he reached the end of the hall, he heard a door slam very loudly. Oliver shook his head in disappointment, and then popped back to his apartment.

--------------------------------------------

Ginny was standing outside of Oliver's flat two mornings later, though she could honestly say she didn't quite know why. Persephone had come into work the next morning griping about how big of a jerk Oliver was. Since it was Oliver Wood, _Witch Weekly_ heard about it and it was advertising already for the exclusive of, "My Date With Oliver Wood" as told by Persephone Daniels.

Whatever the reason for her appearance at his flat, she was there and she reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Oliver said. "Oh, hi, Ginny. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Ginny said, racking her brain for an excuse and came up with, "Persephone told me about your date. Figured I'd come over to find out if that's what really happened. Need to know if I should believe next week's _Witch Weekly_ issue."

Oliver grumbled something about, "bloody reporters" but invited Ginny in nonetheless.

"I guess you heard about our date?" Oliver inquired, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Want some?"

"No thanks," Ginny replied. "Yeah, I did hear about it. I also heard that you, apparently, were quite rude the entire night."

"Did you also hear that she was a bloody psycho?"

"Well," Ginny said, smirking, "no. She seemed to have left that part out."

"She was," Oliver replied. "Especially about her eating habits. I mentioned a few times about how little she ate and every time she would turn all…"

"Psycho?" Ginny offered.

"That's a bit of an overstatement, but she got a little weird. Then a flash later, she would be all sweet and perfect again. It was a bit disconcerting."

"I apologize," Ginny said, "for setting you up with her. I had no idea she was like that."

Oliver paused for a moment, then asked, "how well did you know Persephone?"

"Er," Ginny replied.

"A-HA!" Oliver said triumphantly. "You didn't know her that well, did you? You just pawned her off on me to get out of the agreement. Well, Ginny Weasley, you failed."

Ginny's mouth gaped open and she sputtered, "I most certainly did not! I set you up with a mate of mine and – "

"Yes, you did do that," Oliver agreed. "However, the agreement was to _successfully_ set me up with a friend of yours. But, as we know, the date with Persephone was not a success. Therefore, you owe me a shag."

Ginny gave a disgusted look.

"I do not!" she screeched. "It's not my fault it was so unsuccessful. Maybe you just can't relate to women."

"I do. Just not when they have maladjusted personalities. It's a wonder I get along so well with you!"

Ginny and Oliver glared a bit at one another for a moment before a smile broke out on Ginny's face and they both began laughing.

"Ginny," Oliver said, mirth in his voice, "I appreciate that you stopped by but I have practice soon, so… I'm sure I'll see you soon with some wedding things."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "I'm going shopping with Hermione tomorrow and I'm sure she'll want to talk endlessly about the wedding."

"That's a good thing about men," Oliver said, "Percy might say something in passing or mention a date. I don't believe we've had a single _real_ conversation about the upcoming nuptials."

"Lucky bastard," Ginny muttered. "But, oh well. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Oliver said, walking with her to the door and closing it behind her.

Ginny walked out of his building, opting to walk back to her flat rather than Apparate since it was a beautiful summer day. All along her walk, Ginny's mind kept drifting back to the fact that Oliver and Persephone's date was a complete disaster. She could see why it hadn't worked out, thinking about their personalities. There was just one aspect of their date that she couldn't figure out.

Why she, Ginny Weasley, was so happy that it was a failure.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Voilá! Chapter three is done so now is the time to review, if you want. Also, I've added a few new stories to my 'Favorite Stories' list and they are fantastic. They are called 'Deflowering Ginny Weasley' and 'The Importance of Ancient Runes.' They are great and I strongly recommend them.

Thanks to my chapter two reviewers: delusional-penguin, lil'doxy, kravenclaw, Merit Somnia, lilgreenfirefly, cherryblossom203, Queen of Greenland, son gomay vidal goku, green smurf, Desda Ryelle, elijahsbaby1981, Branmuffinpower (x2), ayumi-dono, Spordelia Chase, and George's Brother Fred.

See you in Chapter Four: Meddling in the Affairs of Dragons.


	4. Meddling In the Affairs of Dragons

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and slight cursing.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Here is the chapter showcasing one of my favorite 'ships that I am working on writing. Also, for you fans out there who have wanted a continuation on 'Unbroken,' I am currently re-writing it. I am not sure when I'll have the revised chapter one up, but hopefully soon. Also, the next installment of "In the Rising Consciousness of a Prankster" is about half-done, so watch for that as well. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
Meddling in the Affairs of Dragons is Not Smart Revenge

"Dammit," Ginny muttered under her breath as Hermione headed into yet another clothing store.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ginny replied, refraining herself from sighing.

Hermione eyed Ginny for a moment and said, "if you really are so pained with joining me on this shopping trip, why did you come?"

"Hermione," Ginny responded, "it's not the shopping I hate. It's the fact that we have been in nearly thirty clothing stores and you have yet to buy anything. I just feel that it's a bit pointless is all."

"I don't know, Ginny," Hermione said. "Nothing… _feels_ right. I can't imagine myself in any of the clothing."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she said. "Oh, how about this?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione who was holding a deep red lace teddy. It was very short and very see-through. Ginny was almost afraid to ask, but she did anyways.

"And why would you need that?"

Hermione got pink in the cheeks and said shyly, "to give the Honeymoon a bit of a kick. Like a wedding present for Percy."

Ginny's body curled and her face turned into a very pained expression.

"Ew!" she said. "That was a thought I did _not_ need in my head."

"Oh, come on, Ginny," Hermione said, frustrated. "Stop acting like Percy and I having sex is such a horrid thought. You know very well that we've already shagged."

Ginny, if possible, cringed even more.

"But it's _Percy_!" Ginny said, pained. "It'd be different if it were Charlie or even Fred and George."

"Well, now that you mention it there was this one time in sixth year – "

"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled. "Never mind, it is just as bad with any of my other brothers."

Hermione smiled smugly and went back to looking at the nightgowns. Ginny started perusing the pajama pants rack; the sensible pajama pants rack.

"What do you think of a pale yellow for the bridesmaids gowns?" Hermione said suddenly, looking at a pale yellow nightgown.

Ginny's nose upturned and she said, "I don't look good in yellow."

"Well you, as my maid-of-honor, will not be wearing the same as everyone else," Hermione said. "I am hoping to have you in a different dress and Oliver in a different suit which matches your dress."

Ginny nodded impassively. "Whatever. What else needs to be done today?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's quite hard to determine what needs to be done for the wedding. We have yet to even send out invitations yet, so it's not like we can plan place settings or anything."

"Yes, because place settings are so _fascinating_!" Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione frowned and said, "I know it's not, but we really have to get going on preparations. The wedding is in September and it's almost April. That only gives Percy and I _five months_ to plan a wedding!"

"Hermione," Ginny said calmly, "you need to breathe. You already have a good idea of what you want, do you not? You've spent practically the last three weeks calling and making arrangements, then canceling. You're taking initiative and that's the first step towards success. Plus, this wedding is planned by you and Percy, of all people. If ever there was a couple to have everything perfect and on time, it's you two."

Hermione smiled gratefully and said, "thank you Ginny. That really means a lot to me. You are already a fabulous maid-of-honor."

"I know," Ginny said, a smile playing on her lips. "I really am just _that_ good."

Hermione laughed and gave Ginny a small shove. Ginny, unprepared for this, proceeded to fall into a young man who was happening by. He caught her, thankfully.

"Oh," Ginny said, blushing, "I am so sorry. My friend and I were just – "

Ginny stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the man who had caught her. Hermione, not noticing anything, continued Ginny's apology.

"We really weren't paying much attention and I am truly sorry for, well, pushing her into you."

"That's quite all right," said a very familiar drawl; one that caused Hermione to physically tense up and automatically hiss,

"_Malfoy_."

Draco Malfoy smirked in response and said, "it's nice to see you, too, Granger. And you," he said, rounding onto Ginny, "Weasley. It's good to know that, even to this day, you still retain the imbecilic nature passed down from your parents."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ginny replied angrily.

"Yeah," Hermione added. "Grow up. We're twenty three now. Give the stupid school boy grudge a rest. It never came off well from Professor Snape and it certainly does not come well off on you."

"Shut up, Mud Blood," was Draco's response.

Instead of getting angry, as was the accustomed response to that word, Ginny asked the well placed question of, "so, Malfoy, how is your father?"

Draco's eyes narrowed maliciously and Ginny continued.

"Still in Azkaban, is he? It's a shock that you're not in the cell next door. How did you manage to weasel – or should I say, ferret – your way out of a prison sentence?"

"That is not of your concern, Weasley," Draco responded. "What I did is between Dumbledore and I."

Hermione snorted.

"Like Dumbledore would resort to making deals with Death Eaters."

"And who was our Potions teacher, Granger?" Malfoy countered. "Severus Snape, former Death Eater, perhaps?"

Satisfied the expressions on both girls' faces, Draco made a show of billowing his cloak and saying haughtily, "Well, I think I should be leaving. I have _Weasley_ to wash out of my cloak."

Draco then walked and soon Disapperated from sight. Ginny laughed.

"Ah, memories," she said, wistfully sarcastic. "It's nice to know that there are still people in the world that say the name 'Weasley' as if it's poison."

Hermione laughed.

"I must say, however, that seeing Malfoy was quite an unexpected occurrence," she said.

"Indeed," Ginny agreed. "I do not think we should tell Ron about our run-in with him. Knowing him, Ron would probably seek him out and murder him."

"Definetly," Hermione agreed. "So… how are things with Oliver?"

Ginny choked on the breath she was inhaling and sputtered, "what?"

Hermione looked at her weirdly and said, "well, you set him up on a date, did you not? Did it work out for him?"

"Oh," Ginny said, feeling relieved. "No. Persephone, the girl I set him up with, turned out to be, in Oliver's words, 'a bloody psycho.'"

"That's unfortunate," Hermione said.

"Because _that_ sounded like you meant it," Ginny observed.

"Well, I just feel that maybe you and Oliver should have a go."

"But why?" Ginny asked. "Why can't I just choose who _I_ want to go out with. I don't need you, Percy, Mum, Dad, _anyone_ to try to fix me up with people. I quite capable of it myself, thank you."

"But you two seemed to get off so well together."

Ginny knew that the comment was not intended to have such a suggestive manner, but she still felt her body clench and her face get a bit warm.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione asked. "Because every time I mention Oliver, you seem to get, well, a bit flustered."

Ginny didn't meet Hermione's eyes which prompted Hermione's face to develop a sickeningly superior grin.

"You fancy Oliver, don't you? Oh, I knew sending him out to have a chat with you was a good idea. I mean, it's absolutely perfect. And when you get together, you can tell people that it was because of _my_ wedding that you two got together."

"Oh, do shut up!" Ginny cried. "Stop being so daft. I do not fancy Oliver. I spent twenty minutes with him, at most, chatting at the party. You cannot develop fanciful feelings in that amount of time."

"Then why," Hermione continued, "are you getting so defensive and all over nothing?" When Ginny stayed silent, Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered, "did you two have sex?"

Ginny's face squashed in annoyance at Hermione's acute perception and this caused Hermione to emit a small squeal.

"That is great!" she cried.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "How is having a drunken one night stand with my older brother's best friend, future best man at your wedding and International Quidditch Superstar a _great thing_?"

"Because those reasons – well, not the last one because it means absolutely nothing except for the whole press thing – are what will cause a beautiful relationship to blossom!" Hermione explained excitedly.

"You," Ginny began, "are almost as deluded about Oliver and I's non-existent relationship as Harry was about my crush I used to have on him… and that's saying something."

Hermione scoffed.

"Nonsense!" Hermione said. "I know exactly where this is going because – "

"I swear to God that if you relate this situation back to how you and Percy first got together, I will have to kill you," Ginny said warningly.

"Fine," Hermione said snottily. "But it _is_ Oliver Wood. You could do a lot worse as far as relationships go. I mean, you could be going out with, er… Malfoy instead."

"Ginny Weasley," the sing-song voice of The Conservation of Magical Creatures Department's secretary called, "you have a visitor at the front desk."

"Send them in," Ginny called back. The door to her office opened up and in walked – swaggered in would be a better-fitting adjective, actually – Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, dear Lord," Ginny said, annoyed. "What the Hell could you _possibly_ want from me."

"Since you asked," Draco said, "a date."

Ginny's eyebrow raised and her lipped twitched.

"What?" she said.

"A date," Draco explained. "You know, a thing in which two people with mutual feelings for one another go out to dinner. But you _are_ a Weasley. You probably haven't been asked on many."

"I do think, Malfoy," Ginny responded, "that if you were wanting a date with me, insulting me isn't the way to make it happen. Please, remove yourself from my presence. I am very busy and important."

"Is that a yes?" Draco asked, smirking.

"You, if possible, are even more unbearable that you were in school," Ginny said. "Go to hell."

"All in good time, Weasley," was all Draco's infuriatingly unaffected response. "Besides, you know you can't resist me."

"Oh yes," Ginny said sarcastically, strongly reminding her of her conversation with Oliver before they slept together.

_Oliver_.

Oliver had a date with Persephone and it drove Ginny mad. Would a date with Malfoy have the same affect?

But wait, why would Ginny care if a date with Malfoy made Oliver insane?

Quite simply, she didn't.

Sort of.

Not really.

A little.

"So, Friday night at eight?" Draco said, interrupting Ginny's inner argument.

Jealous Oliver equals that they both had the same feelings which would then into turn negate all the feelings making Ginny and Oliver's relationship unequivocally neutral and it would make Hermione shut up about any possible future romances.

Plus, Malfoy was inarguably attractive.

"Sure," Ginny said with a saccharine smile. "I'd love to."

It was seven fifty and Ginny's flat bell rang and Ginny wasn't ready. She didn't even have her dress zipped the whole way up and Malfoy was here already?

Ginny grasped the zipper on the back of the dress and gave a pull. She let out a frustrated groan when the zipper caught in the smooth blue material. Changing her dress was not an option, as this was the nicest dress Ginny owned and Draco had said to dress nicely. And now, the zipper was stuck and she couldn't find her wand and –

And the flat bell rang again.

With yet another frustrated groan, Ginny walked to the door an answered it, knowing she must look a sight with her dress practically falling off. And, as fate would have, Draco just _had_ to notice.

"Getting undressed comes later, Weasley," he said dryly. "We have reservations to uphold."

Ginny's nose scrunched.

"Could you give me a hand?" she asked breathlessly. "The zipper is stuck and – "

"Say no more," Draco said, sweeping into her flat and grasping the zipper pull. "I have a talent for zippers."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ginny asked.

Ginny could practically hear the smile on Draco's lips when he said, "Because I am well known for my exploits with the fairer sex. Now please hold still."

He gave it a soft tug and lost grip causing his fingers to graze over Ginny's bare back. She didn't know why she was so surprised, but Draco's hands were very warm. She always envisioned that Draco's touch would be cold… not that she dwelled on what having Draco touch her would feel like.

"Did you know that when you blush," Draco said evenly, "It spreads over your back as well?"

Ginny cringed and blushed some more. She was about to tell him to hurry up, but Draco appeared to have fixed the zipper. However, neither of them moved and Draco once again grazed his fingers up Ginny's back.

Ginny shivered.

"Reservations," she managed to say.

Quite aware of his affect on her, Draco smiled and said, "Of course, Weasley. Should I fetch your coat?"

"…the difference between our belief structures, Weasley, is that we had different parents. At the time, you believed what you were taught, as did I."

"And now?" Ginny asked.

"Now," Draco repeated. "The chances of the Dark Lord rising again after Potter snuffed him are none."

"Humor me," Ginny said.

"All right," Draco said, wary and suspicious and bothered all at once. "I would _probably _have strong feelings towards the Dark Lord and would, out of old habits, want to follow him as I used to. After Dumbledore's talk and pardon, however, I would probably be on the Order side of things. I'd probably be one of the first to die for betrayal, actually."

"The Dark Lord," Ginny echoed. "That in itself is a bit disconcerting."

"Old habits die hard," Draco replied simply as he signaled the waiter for the check since the pair had finished dinner.

"What did Professor Dumbledore do for you, if you don't mind me asking?" Ginny said.

"Told the ministry I was a mixed-up child, only doing what I believed was right. Blame the parents as long as I own up to it and take responsibility for my actions…" Draco responded simply, deciding it was best not to hold anything back at this point. "Though he said it in a more eloquent way, as is Dumbledore's style."

"I see." Ginny nodded. "Well, thank you for being honest, I suppose."

Once again, Draco fetched Ginny her coat and helped her into it before throwing down some Galleons on the table to pay for dinner, completely ignoring Ginny's attempts to pay for a portion as well. As they walked out onto the street, Draco ventured, "So now that I've shared my past. Let's hear yours."

"What about my past?" Ginny said, eyeing the man carefully.

Draco shrugged.

"Well, I was the little sister to Harry Potter's best friend. I was involved in some way with half of Harry's misadventures with You-Know-Who," Ginny answered. "And I have a very strong feeling that you don't want to hear _those_ stories again, as most of them involve some sort of embarrassment on your part."

Draco let a small laugh escape, causing Ginny to grin.

Her date with Draco was an oddly enjoyable event. Despite a number of numerous little spats about nothing in particular, they had very nice conversations about anything and everything under the sun. There was not a single awkward silence between the two – something Ginny could not help but compare to Oliver.

Of course, all the awkward pauses _they_ encountered were immediately after they had slept with one another.

"Is there anything else you want to do tonight?" Draco asked, pulling Ginny away from her thoughts… thoughts that had drifted back to the night she spent with Oliver; namely his very nice chest area.

Ginny shook her head slightly, both to rid the image of shirtless Oliver out of her mind and to indicate and answer to Draco's question.

"So should I just walk you home, then?"

"That would be nice, thanks," Ginny said, smiling. She smiled even more when she felt Draco's hand slowly move down and lace fingers with Ginny. She blushed and flinched a bit, surprised. Draco jerked his hand away.

They reached Ginny's flat soon thereafter, stopping at the front stoop.

"This is a nice place," Draco said.

Ginny said, pointing to the darkened window, "That's my balcony there with the small table and lawn chairs."

"And pink flamingos." Draco laughed.

"They're from Fred and George," Ginny said, feigning offense. "They went to the States for business and saw them in a store window. I had just purchased my own place and they thought the flamingos would add some color to it."

"I'm sure."

"Do you want to come up?" Ginny asked. Draco looked mildly surprised and Ginny realized what she said. "No! No, I wasn't meaning to imply that I wanted you to come up and have a shag! Just so you could see my place. Never mind. Forget what I said."

"No," Draco said as if he didn't believe Ginny's rationale. "I would like to come up – I would _really_ like to come up," he added cheekily, "but I have work early in the morning tomorrow."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, but a she smiled nonetheless.

"All right then," Ginny said.

"Maybe some other time," Draco offered.

"There's going to be another time?" Ginny asked.

"I am hoping there will be," Draco said.

Ginny laughed and had a fleeting thought of the flirtatious repartee she and Oliver shared; this conversation was like something she and Oliver would say to one another. Needless to say, she pushed that thought out of her mind and focused on the man standing in front of her.

"Good night, Draco," Ginny said, finally using his first name.

"Good night, Ginny" Draco said giving Ginny the same courtesy. He then leaned in to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek. At the last minute, Ginny decided on a bold move and moved her head so the kiss landed squarely on her lips. Draco did not complain. Instead, he pulled his arms up and around her lower back.

Far too soon for both Ginny and Draco, there kiss ended – but not by their choice. A gruff cough had interrupted their very nice snog.

"Oh, blast it," Ginny groaned, seeing the one and only Oliver Wood surveying Ginny and Draco with muddled emotions crossing over his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I would _really_ love to get some feedback of my Draco/Ginny. I know it was brief, but if you could tell me what was good about it and what was bad I would really appreciate it. Thanks so much!

Thanks to my absolutely _fabulous_ chapter three reviewers which include: ayumi-dono, green smurf, son gomay vidal goku (what may I ask, inspired the name?), George's Brother Fred, Riley, Spordelia Chase (I would love to still be your beta!), lil'doxy, Branmuffinpower, caitlin (AHH! We have the same name, spelled the same too. Awesome!), lady patronus, Superkid, and jewelbaby88.

See you in **Chapter Five**: Into Madness There Is Truth.


	5. Into Madness There is Truth

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and slight cursing.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Draco continues his cameo in this chapter, albeit it's short and he's a bit of an ass. And to respond to the few that pointed out how mean he was to Ginny and then expected a date: Ginny was with Hermione. Why would he show emotion around a mudblood? I see it as Ginny is an equal since her blood is 'pure' but since Hermione's isn't, Draco wouldn't be nice until he was alone with someone he (reluctantly) had to view as an equal.

Okay, so it made sense when I wrote it. I can see now that it was confusing so sorry about that. Anyway, here is chapter five!

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
_Into Madness There is Truth_

After Ginny's annoyed groan, Draco turned himself around and said, "Who the hell are you?" When Oliver didn't respond, Draco asked Ginny, "who is this idiot? Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Ginny said. "You might remember him – Oliver Wood?"

Draco thought for a moment, looked at Oliver and asked, "he was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain for a few years, right?"

"Right."

"And now you're dating him?"

"No!" Ginny said. "He's a friend of Percy's. What he's doing _here_ is another question entirely."

"I was walking, catching up with George – we had read something about the market and George thought it'd be a fun place to try and get some ideas for the joke shop – and we saw you two. George thought he recognized Draco Malfoy… he was right," Oliver explained, still surveying the pair but now he was blushing something fierce due to Draco's comment about him dating Ginny.

"That still doesn't explain why the hell you're here!" Draco raged.

"Actually, it does," Ginny said, thoroughly annoyed by this situation. "Let me guess, Oliver. George saw Draco and I together and got into Protective Brother Mode – otherwise known as Overreacting Ass Mode."

"Er… yes."

"And then he, being an incomprehensible clod, threatened to come over and beat Draco here, correct?"

"Well, yes – "

"And so," Ginny said, interrupting Oliver, temper flaring, "you thought you'd be a friend and say it would be smarter for you to come over since you wouldn't get shirty with Draco, correct?"

Oliver nodded.

"What the hell _were_ you thinking, Oliver?" Ginny snapped. "I was handling the situation quite nicely, actually. I didn't need you _or_ George – who I see peering around the corner! – putting a stop to it!"

All eyes turned to the corner where there indeed stood the twin in question. He gave a small wave, then disappeared behind the building again to wallow in his embarrassment.

Oliver took this slight distraction to try to think of a viable excuse for _why_ he listened to George. It seemed to be quite sensible at the time, but now, standing in front of a _very_ annoyed Ginny, he couldn't quite remember why. Finally, he said, "I saw the two of you snogging and I knew that if I didn't do anything to stop it and then your brothers found out, I'd be crushed to a bloody pulp!"

Ginny thought, momentarily believing Oliver's story, then said, "That's a complete crap excuse, you know that right?"

"It's the truth?"

"And I'm the bloody Queen of England."

"Well, Your Majesty, I'm sorry you don't believe me."

Oliver and Ginny both huffed and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Well this is mature," Draco said, still smirking.

"Draco, maybe you should go," Ginny said delicately. "We can talk some more another time."

"Yeah, sod off."

"You too, Oliver," Ginny said. Oliver looked offended and Ginny preempted with, "don't even try to excuse yourself, Oliver Wood. You were a complete idiot tonight and there is nothing you can say or do to excuse your behavior."

Draco laughed.

"That's not helping, Malfoy," Ginny snapped.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he said, "so we're back on a last name basis, are we, _Weasley_?"

Ginny sighed, frustrated beyond belief.

"No," she said. "God, no. I'm sorry. I'm angry and I didn't mean it. Oliver, stop laughing!"

"He's just miffed because he knows that I was snogging you instead of him," Draco reasoned.

Ginny and Oliver both froze and looked at Draco, bewildered.

"What?" they said.

"It's terribly obvious that he wants in your knickers, Ginny," Draco said. "I was closer to it than he was and – "

"We were no where _near_ shagging, Draco," Ginny said.

Draco snorted.

"If this wanker hadn't had shown up," Draco said, "We'd have been upstairs shagging like bunnies on your living room carpet."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Oliver screamed.

"What is your problem, _Malfoy_?" Ginny asked, half angry and half confused. "You were so nice earlier. And you!" she said, turning on Oliver. "Just because we slept together _once_ does not mean you can come around and interrupt my date!"

"You two fucked?" Draco asked bluntly, smirking. "And you can honestly say _we_ wouldn't have?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she walked over towards Draco, but Oliver beat her to it and socked Draco in the eye.

"Oy!" Draco yelled, clutching a pained eye for a fraction of a second before rushing Oliver and punching him in the jaw. As Oliver bent a bit over in pain, Draco gave him another swift punch in the stomach. Oliver took a few stumbling steps backwards, then rushed Draco, knocking him over onto the ground and giving him a succession of fists to the stomach, chest and facial region.

Ginny, on the other hand, was trying in vain to stop the two boys from fighting. After all, a crowd was gathering. Even George had come out of his hiding place and was making his way to the brawl.

"Should we call the police?" Ginny heard someone say.

"NO!" she screamed. "I've got in under control."

Ginny tried puling at Oliver some more, screaming at them to stop fighting. Finally, she gave up with the non-violent activities and gave Oliver a hard kick in his nether-regions.

"Oh!" he groaned in pain, rolling off of Draco, whom had a few blossoming bruises and blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"My apartment, both of you," Ginny growled, hoisting Draco, then Oliver, off the ground. "NOW!"

It was a cumbersome task for Ginny, getting the two men up a flight of stairs and into her flat. She did, though, and soon had them both in her living room; Oliver on her fluffiest recliner and Draco sprawled on the couch. He groaned.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Ginny said angrily. "I can't believe you two! Your twenty-seven and twenty-two years of age and to solve a problem you _fight_?"

"He started it!" Draco whined from the couch.

"And you encouraged it!" Oliver shot back.

"Shut up!" Ginny cried again. "Or you'll both get a kick in the pecker this time."

This promptly shut them up, though Ginny distinctly heard Draco mutter, "wanker" under his breath. She shot a threatening look towards him and he closed his mouth.

"Though it started out nicely, Draco, I don't believe we should see each other again," Ginny said, sitting herself on a stool in he corner. "I don't fancy having to deal with this sort of thing all the time, as you seem to have animosity gravitate towards you."

"So that's it, then?" Draco asked, standing up angrily. "Not even a bloody see-you-'round shag?"

"Hey!" Oliver said. "That's what got you buggered up in the first place."

"Just leave," Ginny pleaded, walking him to the door. "Please. I don't want another fight breaking out; especially if it happens in my apartment."

"That's just fan-bloody-tastic," Draco muttered. "Dumped by a Mudblood-loving, Gryffindor shagger. Unbelievable."

Ginny gave him a hard push out the door, snapped, "Of course I'm a Gryffindor shagger. I was a bloody Gryffindor!" and slammed it in his face. From his chair, Oliver whooped in acceptance.

"That was great, Ginny, really great," he laughed. "Did you see his face after you pushed him?"

He laughed again and was sharply cut off by the echoing "crack!" when Ginny's palm collided with his cheek. She had slapped him.

"I did not kick him out for your approval, Oliver," she hissed. "If you hadn't interfered with our date you wouldn't have gotten the crap kicked out of you – "

"Hey!" Oliver said. "I think I faired pretty well. Don't got a scratch on me. Maybe little bruises but no scratches. Okay, a lot of bruises…"

"This isn't helping."

"Sorry for trying to find the lighter side of the fight."

"No, not the fight," Ginny said. "Tonight is not helping _us_ out. We promised not to let a simple shag get in the way of our lives. Face it, if we hadn't done it that night, you would not have gotten into that fight with Malfoy. You would have let George do it because why would you care? The point is, you do not have any bleeding right to meddle my affairs. Not now, not ever."

"George – "

"He's a big boy. He can fare well in any fight he's in. He doesn't need you going around and thumping my dates when he is perfectly able to do so himself. Leave, Oliver."

Ginny walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for him to go.

"Ginny, look. I'm sorry," Oliver said, standing up. "Can't we talk?"

"Vocal-cord wise? Yes. Right now, with each other, no!" Ginny said, gesturing towards the hallway.

"Okay," Oliver conceded. "Okay, what I did tonight was stupid, I admit that whole-heartedly. But the thing is, Ginny, we had sex and that's going to be with us forever. It creates this certain… bond between us, whether you like it or not."

"That does not matter to me," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Of course it does," Oliver argued. "It always matters."

"To me, it doesn't. If having sex with someone mattered _that_ much to me, I wouldn't have been so flippant about the night we spent together."

"If it wasn't a big deal, then what was it?" Oliver asked.

"Whiskey? A spell? Take your pick, Oliver, because it wasn't anything more."

Oliver finally lost his cool and said, "Bloody hell, Ginny, don't get all prim with me. We shagged and it was amazing."

"You think that talking to me like that is going to get you forgiveness for embarrassing me beyond belief tonight?" Ginny asked, her voice in a higher pitch than what was normal.

"You're just a tease, you know that right?" Oliver asked. "You sleep with me and then act all flirty when around me, talking brazenly about us shagging and about my – er… male attachments."

"It's called a penis, Oliver," Ginny said. "And if you can't even say it, maybe you shouldn't even have one."

"Get a fellow's motor revving, let the tension marinate a couple-a days, then bam! Crown yourself the ice queen."

"Think you have enough metaphors in that sentence? Just say what's in your mind, Oliver. Right now. We're fighting and now's the time to get every thought we have about one another out on the table. Let's go."

Oliver said nothing.

"Fine!" Ginny said. "I'll start. First off, I think you are entirely too pompous for your own good. Oh, my! You're a big old Quidditch star and all the girls love you so that means that I must automatically love you as well! You think that just because we spent one stupid, drunken night together, that forms some sort of loving bond between us and – "

"I never said a word about love!" Oliver said. "I just meant that it made us a bit closer than before. How you could get love from that just shows how needy and insecure you are about yourself."

"Excuse me?" Ginny responded.

"That's right! You're needy, insecure and desperate for someone else!" Oliver yelled. "You spend all your time preaching about how independent you are and how much you don't need a bloke to make you happy, but in reality you are desperate for it. Why else would you have gone out with Draco Malfoy? If that isn't desperation, I don't know what is!"

"That's – " Ginny began.

"What? That's what?"

"That neither here nor there," Ginny said, knowing exactly how lame she sounded.

"Well that's it," Oliver said. "We're right here. What is it going to be?"

"The same as it always has been," Ginny said. "You get out of my bloody apartment before I force you out!"

Ginny finally picked up her wand, which had been laying dormant on her countertop since the whole argument in her flat broke out.

"Helping Harry out with You-Know-You so many times has given me a hefty amount of defensive spells to use," Ginny threatened.

Oliver opened his mouth, as if he was going to retort, but instead he shook his head and left Ginny's apartment without saying a word. Ginny slammed the door harder than she wanted to, but she didn't care. What she did care about was everything Oliver had said to her – everything he had said about her.

It was all preposterous, unfounded accusations that he could have no way of making. He and Ginny had never had a single conversation when they attended Hogwart's together – a whole two years where they were five years apart. And the most time they had spent with each other since then consisted mainly of drinking, shagging and screaming.

Not the best circumstances to get to know someone.

But Ginny was going to forget about it. She knew she was going to have to spend time with Oliver over the next coming months and she couldn't ask Hermione to hand over the maid-of-honor position, or Percy the Best Man. No, that would lead to questions Ginny most definitely did _not_ want to answer. Of course, Hermione already knew about the one-night stand, but Ginny's point still stood.

Feeling slightly calmer since the argument, Ginny decided she should go to bed and sleep off tonight's insane happenings. She crawled into her covers, pulling them up straight to hr chin and curling her legs towards her chest into a cat-like ball. As she reached to turn out her bed-side light, Ginny opted not to set her alarm for the next morning since she didn't have work.

So Ginny fell asleep, looking forward entirely to waking up tomorrow well-rested and, hopefully, less pissed off at Oliver.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So there is chapter five. I'll be moving into my dormitory next weekend, so I probably won't update for another week or two at least.

Also, to my lovely chapter four reviewers – there were 20 of you altogether! That's on the level with the 'Pranster' series! – thanks to: **LushBaby** (Sex-on-a-broomstick? I like that. Mind if I use it?), **Silly Penguin**, **Thiralin** (Wow! Helen Fielding? I am so flattered, thank you!), **Girl-Named-Belle** (I've never written and posted D/G, but I've got a story in the works), **webomaryhoptoe** (screwed up how with Percy?), **Moon Archer**, **ayumi-dono** (hmmm… I'll think about a D/G ficlet), **MindGame**, **elijahsbaby1981**, **Branmuffinpower**, **Lia06**, **Chiquita-3**, **George's Brother Fred**, **Spordelia Chase**, **lady patronus**, **Golden Lunar Eclipse**, **Green Smurf**, **cherryblossom203**, **son gomay vidal goku** (thanks for the explanation!), and **lil'doxy**.

See you in **Chapter Six**: Fans Bring Out the Crazies.


	6. Fans Bring Out the Crazies

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and slight cursing.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Here is a nice manly, slightly metrosexual conversation chapter between Oliver and Percy. I ran this chapter over a few of my male-type friends and they said that, given the circumstances, they could have a conversation like this one. So it's Testoserone Approved! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
Fans Bring Out the Crazies

It was nearing two weeks since Oliver and Ginny's argument and the two of them had exchanged very little in the conversation sense. Ginny had told him that, while she is going to apologize for what she said and forgive him for what he said, she was allowed to be angry for a bit. Oliver agreed and they were, for the most part, comfortable when near each other.

That morning, Oliver was awoken by a loud clacking on his bedroom window. When he got up to inspect, he saw Percy's owl perched on the windowsill holding a letter for him.

_Oliver,_

_I need to get out of the house today. Hermione's making me because I, apparently, can still do nothing right when it comes to the wedding plans. I'm going to be walking around Diagon Alley today, maybe going into Muggle London, if you wanted to come. Send Hermes back or just meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon._

_Percy_

It was nearing eleven thirty now, so Oliver figured he had time to get some breakfast, get dressed and washed up and meet Percy. He actually hadn't had a lot of time the past week or so to talk to Percy. Oliver's Quidditch practices had been in the evening and Percy had work in the day. It'd be nice to catch up with him.

"Hello," Oliver said to Percy when he made it to the Leaky Cauldron fifteen minutes later.

"Glad you could make it," Percy said. "Diagon Alley or Muggle London?"

"Muggle London sounds good," Oliver said.

"I'm going to dinner at the Burrow tonight, if you'd like to come," Percy said.

"Sounds good."

They began walking and as they progressed down the street, Oliver asked, "so how is the wedding coming along?" Oliver smirked when Percy sighed.

"It's a mess," he responded. "I thought I was organized. I _thought_ I would be able to handle all the stress and planning and everything that goes with a wedding. Well, it turns out that, though I can handle it all, Hermione can't and so that means that I am constantly at my wits end trying to make her calm down. You wouldn't even begin to know how anal she is about everything. I swear, if she were to see a piece of lint on her dress in the middle of the precession, she'd halt it all and have her dressed dry-cleaned so it can all be _perfect_!"

Oliver laughed heartily at his normally-wound tight best friends' rant. For the past few years, Percy had become more vocal about small irritations, but rants of this nature were few and far between. Plus, since Percy's ears had a tendency to become very red when he was fuming, it was a rather enjoyable thing to witness.

"Well," Oliver said, "the wedding isn't that far off, is it?"

Percy scoffed and said, "you really have not been paying attention to the information I've told you, huh? Smashing Best Man you are."

"Sorry."

"The wedding is in September," Percy continued. "And it's the middle of April now. I've still got five months of wedding planning to go. According to Ginny, Hermione's neurosis is only going to get worse as the date gets closer."

"Fun."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Has Ginny been talking to you a lot?" Oliver asked.

"A bit," Percy responded. "It's mostly been relaying information about the wedding because I am a man and therefore too thick to understand the importance of a wedding. Or at least, that's what has been implied by Hermione and sarcastically mentioned by Ginny."

Percy stopped and admired a women's silk nightgown in the store window.

"Not really your color, Perce," Oliver said. "I envision you in more of a blue color."

"Shut it, Oliver," Percy responded. "I'm looking for a gift for Hermione. One of our numerous anniversaries is looming and I need to get her something."

"Which one and why?" Oliver asked, now looking at the lingerie in the window as well.

"I think it's the anniversary of when we first began seriously dating," Percy replied. "I'm figuring I won't really say which one it is and let her believe I just remembered because I love her. I want Hermione to realize that, though I am a man, I do know how to be, er… romantic? Is that the right word?"

Oliver shrugged. "You're asking the wrong man for relationship questions, mate."

Percy nodded and Oliver felt a new conversation getting ready to start up. A conversation he hated having with _anyone_. A conversation about his romantic entanglements.

"How did the date with Ginny's friend go, anyway?" Percy asked. "You mentioned it briefly, but you haven't told me anything about it."

"She was a split-personality nutcase," Oliver said bluntly.

"Oh."

"Exactly," Oliver continued. "It started out well enough: attractive girl, nice restaurant, small dress. She was wearing the dress, Percy, so you can wipe that look off your face. Anyways, she was funny, nice and I was getting some tell-tale signs that I'd be ripping that dress off her later in the evening.

"Somehow, I managed to screw it up. I said something about how skinny she was and she went into full-fledged harpy mode. Then, she was back to my pleasant date and again to harpy. It was confusing and, I'll admit, partially frightening. I sure as hell didn't want her to know where I lived."

"Girls are fickle creatures," Percy mused.

"You are not allowed to complain about the lack of girls, Percy," Oliver said. "After all, you are getting married."

Percy shrugged.

"There are still nice girls out there," Percy said. "There's hope for you yet."

"But I'm only twenty-seven," Oliver said. "I really have no need for a _serious_ girlfriend right now… not to say some people don't. You wanted one, Percy. I don't think I do."

Percy nodded, agreeing with Oliver's statement. He was only twenty-seven, therefore still had a lot of his life to live. Plus, Oliver worked a lot. Practices were brutal, and six nights a week during game season so he wouldn't have a lot of time. Adding to the fact is that he was some sort of celebrity and finding a girl to be with him for non-celebrity reasons would be hard. After all, the last date he was one was with Persephone and she had asked a lot of questions about his monetary status.

"Ginny is in a fit trying to keep Hermione calm," Percy said. "Now would be a good time to plan anything that the two of you need to plan."

"Like what?" Oliver said, hoping he didn't visibly tense at the mention of Ginny's name.

"Speeches, maybe," Percy said. "Or a gift if you two are doing a joint-gift thing. I don't know. Hermione has been harping about how the two of you need to become more comfortable with one another.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Oliver asked innocently.

Percy shrugged.

"Hermione wouldn't tell me," he said. "Which makes me need to know. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Oliver paused very briefly and said, "no. I've had maybe two conversation with her since you and Hermione got engaged."

"That's what I thought," Percy said, "but Hermione insists I pressure you for more information because she says there is some that I should hear directly from you."

"Well," Oliver said, racking his brain for something he could say. "She might be talking about the night you two made your announcement. Fred and George gave me some of that whiskey of theirs and I got a little, er… tipsy, I guess and ended up flirting heavily with our sister. An action I would most definetly _not_ have made if I had my wits about me."

Percy considered this and said, "yes. Fred and George did cause a lot of problems that night, didn't they? Stupid prats."

"Entirely."

"Well, that clears it up," Percy said. "Though Hermione made it seem like it was a bigger deal than that."

"From what I hear, she is constantly trying to make Ginny's life a bigger deal than it is," Oliver said, thinking of how Hermione had told him to go outside and have a nice talk with Ginny that fateful night.

"That is true," Percy agreed.

"Other than being driven insane by your fiancé, how is Ginny doing?" Oliver asked.

"Pretty good," Percy said. "Mum's been hinting that Ginny needs a date for the wedding, but Mum's doing that to Ron, as well. I personally believe that she's seeing someone, but smartly keeping it quiet from the rest of the family."

"Do you mean Draco Malfoy?"

This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Percy coughed and said loudly, "what?"

"Obviously not."

"Ginny is seeing Malfoy? Why? When? How?" Percy pressed.

Oliver didn't know whether to laugh at his friends' facial expression or run because of his anger. He chose a small smile and an explanation.

"I don't know," he said. "I was walking around some market, telling George about Puddlemere and catching up with him, when we saw Ginny and Malfoy walking around together. George sent me to go see what was up and to, if anything were to happen, break it up. They started snogging on Ginny's front stoop and I put a stop to it."

"How?" Percy asked.

"By getting into a fist fight with him," Oliver replied.

"You shouldn't start fights, Oliver," Percy said. "Though I must commend you on looking out for my sister."

"Any time," Oliver said.

"Is she still seeing him?" Percy ventured.

"I don't think so," Oliver replied. "After the fight, Ginny was pretty miffed at both of us and told Malfoy to get the hell out of her place. Told me to do the same for embarrassing her so bad."

"Well, I'm not mad at you," Percy said.

"Figured you wouldn't be," Oliver said. "While we're on the subject, sort of, why do you all get on Ginny's case about her boyfriends?"

Percy mulled over this question as they walked a bit and said,

"I guess it has to do with the fact she's the youngest and only girl," Percy said. "Though both of those reasons are really dismal, it's the truth. Personally, I don't feel it is any of my business whom she sees fit to see, as long as it's not Malfoy, of course."

"Of course," Oliver agreed.

"Fred and George do not care one way or the other," Percy said. "Bill and Charlie just stay out of it, as I try to do most of the time. It's mostly Ron, Mum, Dad and Hermione that really get on her case about it. Ron, being the insufferable prat he is, I don't think wants Ginny to _ever_ have a boyfriend. He apparently was very annoying when Ginny began dating in school with that Michael fellow in her fourth year.

"I don't believe Mum really knows how old Ginny actually is. If Harry weren't dating Luna, I'm sure Mum would still be thinking he and Ginny would be together. She was devastated when she found out about Luna. Of course she was happy since Harry was happy, but I think she'll always hold out for Harry maybe becoming a part of the family. Hermione is just trying to be her friend."

"Do they not realize that she's not happy with it, though?" Oliver asked. "I mean, she mentioned it briefly when I talked to her."

"They do, but they think she's in denial," Percy answered.

"About her own life?" Oliver questioned, thinking that sounded, well, stupid.

"Yes, pretty much," Percy answered. "I guess it was all started when she was ten, a year before she began Hogwart's. That's the first time she had seen Harry and she was immediately enamored with him. Ron had overheard her acting out some little fantasy with her and Harry getting married and ever since then most of us, myself included, have seen her as a little… daft when it comes to relationships."

"Did she and Harry ever date?" Oliver continued boldly.

"In Harry's seventh year, yes. When Mum found out about that she was thrilled. Thought that meant for sure that they were going to get married. I think my mum is the one in the family who is daft about relationships."

"But it didn't work out then?" Oliver asked. "Between Harry and Ginny, I mean."

"Not really, no," Percy said. "From what I gathered, as during this time I was what Fred and George call a 'pig buggering sod,' Ginny got over Harry at the end of her third year and began dating some bloke from another house. She moved on and saw a few other boys before Harry asked her innocently to a Hogsmeade trip. It was nothing at the start, according to Ginny, but by the time they returned to Hogwart's, they were holding hands and Harry gave Ginny a little kiss on the cheek. Hermione says it was all very sweet.

"It's always sort of bothered the rest of us, meaning my brothers and I, that Mum has an unyielding urge to see Ginny with a man. After all, when it was discovered that Hermione and I were seeing each other, Mum's first comment was, 'what about Ron.' With Charlie and Bill, it had been a big deal since they are her first borne kids. I think Mum was relieved when Fred and George began seeing Alicia and Katie, as she thought they weren't mature enough to find a suitable mate. Ron has been deemed, with out his knowledge of course – "

"Of course," Oliver said.

" – a complete hopelessly, thickheaded case when it comes to a girlfriend."

"So where does that leave Ginny?"

"The last of the unmarried Weasleys whom should be married," Percy replied.

"Poor Ron."

"Don't feel sorry for him," Percy snorted, "he brings it on himself by being a complete dunderhead when it comes to women. Hermione tried to teach him, Harry tried to… Hell, even _I_ tried to teach him. He just doesn't know much about women. Now, if women were made up of Quidditch rules, Ron would understand them completely."

"So would I," Oliver said, causing Percy to laugh.

"You're an international Quidditch Star," Percy said. "You don't _need_ to understand women. You just need to stand out in the middle of Diagon Alley, shout 'I am Oliver Wood and I need a shag!' and girls will flock to you."

Oliver considered this for a moment then said, "we should go to Diagon Alley. See if that really does work."

Percy laughed again.

"Well, we have the whole day."

"Do you think I could pawn a few off you?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Percy practically yelled.

Oliver was the one who laughed this time but was cut short by an ear-splitting squeal. Looking around, Oliver and Percy discovered it came from three girls across the street. Seeing that Oliver had noticed them, they quickly sprinted across the street, causing a few cars to screech to a halt.

"You're Oliver Wood, aren't you?" the blonde one asked.

"Well," Oliver said, "I surely hope I am or you just risked your life for a very random and embarrassed man."

"You probably get this all the time, no doubt," the other blonde one asked.

"Usually I'm not in a Muggle city, but yes, it does," Oliver replied kindly, flashing a smile.

"Could we maybe have your autograph?" the brunette asked.

"And maybe your picture?" the first blonde asked. "If your friend could take it for us?"

"This isn't just my friend!" Oliver cried, grabbing Percy who had shied away from Oliver's fans. "This is Percy Weasley, future Minister of Magic, I'll have you know."

"Really?" the brunette said, eyeing Percy with interest. "Maybe we could get a picture with you, too? I mean, if you're to become Minister one day it'd be smashing to have a photo."

"Er," Percy said, "I suppose."

"Great," the second blonde said. "First, let's get the one with Oliver, okay?"

"Sounds good," Oliver replied.

The brunette handed Percy a camera and Oliver and the girls posed for a few shots before Oliver took the camera from Percy and took a few of Percy with the girls.

"Thank you so much!" the second blonde said.

"It was amazing to meet you!" the first blonde added.

"Our friends will be so jealous. We're all completely in love with you," the brunette chimed in.

"Cassidy!" the other two cried, blushing.

"It's okay," Oliver said. "And you're welcome for all of this. Hope to see you at some games this season."

"Definetly," the second blonde said. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Good luck on your ministry career, Percy!"

"Thanks."

The three girls scurried away quickly and kept turning around and taking another glance at Oliver and Percy, each time of which Oliver waved heartily.

"How do you deal with that?" Percy asked who still hadn't recovered from his extreme blushing episode.

"You just get used to it," Oliver said. "It becomes to be not a big deal after awhile. Of course, when the fans or press start showing up at my flat or when I'm eating, it gets very annoying very quickly. But, like now, when I'm just casually walking around with a friend, it doesn't really matter."

"And you had to bring me into it, didn't you?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

Percy sighed.

"So what were we talking about before the fans attacked you?" he asked.

"Ginny." Oliver realized how abnormally quickly he responded to this question without the look Percy gave him. To save face, Oliver added, "I think."

"Smooth," Percy said sarcastically. "So Ginny, eh?"

"What about her?" Oliver asked.

"Something is awry with you," Percy observed.

"Really?" Oliver asked, regaining his slight loss of composure.

"Bringing this to my attention, I _have_ noticed that Ginny is awfully clumsy when Hermione or I mention a get together between the four of us."

"Really?" Oliver said again.

"Yes," Percy said, then paused. Oliver twitched a bit, unnoticed by Percy. "Do you fancy my little sister, Oliver."

"No," Oliver said, telling the truth this time.

"Then what is it?" Percy pressed. "Is this because of the row you two got into over Malfoy?"

Oliver was about to say "yes" but didn't really want to lie to Percy. Instead, he said, "no."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Is there any way I can answer that question without incriminating myself?"

"No," Percy replied lightly. "So what's going on between you and Ginny? Does _she_ fancy _you_?"

Oliver thought for a moment before saying, "I don't believe so, no."

"Then what is it?" Percy asked. "Oh, this must be what Hermione was hinting at!"

"Probably." Oliver looked pained. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"And you won't yell or hit or tell any of your brothers?"

"Yes – er, no… probably not. That depends."

Oliver sighed, then, with newfound resolute, said,

"Ginny and I had sex."

Percy visibly stiffened and pondered what Oliver said. Oliver was thinking he was in the clear with Percy before he realized that Percy was surveying him to see if it was all a very bad joke. Seeing the look on Oliver's face, Percy realized he wasn't joking and screamed loudly,

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hooray for chapter six! If you want to know the status of my stories, please read my bio after a post. I usually update it every post with an overview of where I am at with chapters or, in this case, super busy. I just started college so please be understanding.

To my chapter five reviewers, thanks to: **BranMuffinPower**, **Spordelia Chase**, **Golden Lunar Eclipse**, **MindGame, George's Brother Fred, ayumi-domo**, **green smurf**, **Kazte**, **Thiralin**, **lil'doxy**, **Silly Penguin**, **Lia06 (**I checked out your Ginny/Oliver fic – v. cute),** Merit Somnia**, **RickyRemembers**(x2),** son gomay vidal goku**, **and CindaEdna**.

And I have a request for one of my Brit Fans out there: Would one of you like to help me out with a new fic I am starting? It's a Christmas Fic (hopefully this Christmas!) and I need some help with how Christmas is across the pond. I know it differs from the States and I don't want to butcher your traditions. Drop me a review with your e-mail or e-mail me directly at if you are interested. I would _really_ appreciate it. Thanks!

See you in **Chapter Seven**: _Even Small Weasels Bite_ (the entire Weasley family, plus some innocent bystanders find out about Ginny and Oliver – GASP!).


	7. Even Small Weasels Bite

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and slight cursing.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: I figure I'd post this chapter since, well, I had nothing better to do. And so many of you are so eager to find out about how the Weasley's will respond. So, I hope you enjoy because I thought this was a fun chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
Even Small Weasels Bite

"You and Ginny! Ginny and – and, YOU!"

"Percy, shut up! You said you wouldn't yell or tell your brothers!"

Percy was still ranting on and on about Oliver and Ginny's drunken encounter when they rolled into the Burrow at dinnertime. Oddly enough, and quite to Oliver's extreme relief, Percy was not angry about the impromptu shag shared between Oliver and his sister. No, he was mad for Oliver not saying anything to Percy about it. Of course, it's something Percy would not like to see happen again anytime in the future, but as Percy put it:

"At least it was you, Oliver, and not Malfoy."

Oliver didn't care that Percy knew. He was Oliver's best friend, and it _was_ one of those things you should tell your best friend. However, Oliver did not fancy the rest of the Brothers Weasley to find out about it. Yes, he was afraid of what the boys might do to him, but he was also a little afraid of the harping Ginny would do if she found out about how he let the beans spill; of course, she _did_ tell Hermione.

"It's just unbelievable!" Percy said again.

"What's unbelievable?" the voice of Bill Weasley asked.

Percy froze, but composed quickly enough to say, "just something that occurred while we were out today. Where's Hermione?"

"In Ginny's room," Bill responded. "But I wouldn't go in there!" he warned as Percy made up the stairs.

Percy froze and turned back around.

"Why not?" he asked.

Bill laughed.

"Because she, Fleur, Cassandra, Katie, Alicia, Ginny and Luna are all in there," Bill said, "which means they are talking about us. Which means you are not allowed in there."

"I'm just going to say hello," Percy said.

"I warned you."

Percy shook his head and opened the door. What followed were some loud screeches of "GET OUT! GET OUT!" and the next thing Oliver and Bill saw was Percy being shooed down the stairs by Ginny.

"Stay down here," she said. "Bill! I thought I told you not to let anyone go up there. I also told you to especially not let Percy up there!"

"Why not?" Percy asked. "She's my sodding fiancé."

"Percy," Ginny said, "the groups of us are planning aspect of the wedding that _you_ are not allowed to know about."

"Like what?" all three boys asked.

Ginny sighed.

"Like her wedding dress," she said. "And her vows and her gift to you."

"We're writing our own vows?" Percy asked.

"Oh, right, Percy, I forgot to tell you something," Oliver said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Oliver said. "You guys are writing your own vows."

Percy looked at Oliver, annoyed, and said, "like I said, smashing Best Man, you are."

"Told you that you should've chosen one of your brothers," Bill added.

"Shut it, Bill," Percy and Ginny both said.

Bill looked oddly at Ginny and said to Oliver, "now how the Hell did you get Ginny on your side?"

Percy, Ginny and Oliver all shared similar looks while Bill looked simply perplexed. Ginny finally just coughed gracefully and said in a perky voice,

"Well, now that I've prevented the wedding from being ruined – a _very_ important Maid of Honor task – I shall return upstairs. When dinner is ready, send one of the kids up."

The three men nodded and Ginny headed back upstairs. Oliver started laughing when she disappeared.

"Did you hear them when you opened that door, Perce?" he said. "They sounded like a band of bloody Harpies!"

Bill snickered too, but Percy frowned.

"I'll appreciate you _not_ mocking my fiancé."

"Lighten up, Percy," Bill said. "My own wife is up there. You have to admit they were funny."

Percy's features, for the most part, remained the same but there was a definite sparkle of mirth playing in his eyes. The screeching probably would've been highly more entertaining had it not been directed at him.

"Percy? Is that you?" Molly Weasley's voice carried through.

"Yes, Mum," Percy responded.

"Can you tell the girls that dinner is almost ready?"

"I'll do it," Oliver offered. "I have to make a trip to the bathroom anyway."

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Be careful," Bill said, laughing. Oliver laughed too and walked up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs and checked the bathroom, but it was locked. Oliver then walked to Ginny's room and before he could knock, Ginny herself walked out and ran right into him.

"Hello," Oliver said. "It's nice to know you're so happy to see me.

Ginny laughed.

"Sorry about that. I going to the loo – "

"Locked. Someone's in there," Oliver pre-empted, releasing Ginny.

"Oh."

"But your Mum sent me up to say dinner was ready," Oliver added.

"Did someone say dinner?" the voice of Charlie's wife Cassandra yelled out.

"Dinner is ready!" Ginny yelled back. There was a bustling about in Ginny's room and soon all the girls were stampeding down the stairs mumbling in relived voices about how hungry they were.

"So is it a wedding ritual I am not aware of to _starve_ during the planning stage?" Oliver asked, still staring oddly at the now empty staircase.

"No," Ginny said with a laugh, "we're just planning and it was only until Percy distracted us from the planning that we realized how hungry we are."

"Are you going down?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she let out a snort of suppressed laughter. Oliver smirked too before giving out a bit of a laugh.

"To dinner, I mean," he corrected.

"I knew what you meant the first time," Ginny said. "It was just funny since the two of us are alone in the hallway and you said such a bawdy statement. It was a little amusing, is all. And no, I'm not going down to dinner. I still have to use the loo."

"Well, I was here first," Oliver said childishly.

Ginny huffed and pushed Oliver out of the way, stealing his spot in the proverbial bathroom line. Oliver came back and lifted Ginny up to the air. She gave a little scream about how this was her house that Oliver muffled with his hand. He finally placed her back down, behind him in line. She was about to make a witty comment to him but instead, when she locked eyes with him, she was hit with an overwhelming urge to kiss him. An urge he shared and they both quickly and passionately acted upon.

Just then, the door opened and out walked Ron Weasley.

"Holy shit!" he yelled which definetly ended Oliver and Ginny's urges.

"Ron," Ginny said quickly, batting Oliver's hands off her bum. "Let me explain."

"What's there to explain about?" Ron asked, face red and his voice in a psychotically cheery tone. "It's no big deal. It happens all the time: a guy walks out of the bathroom and sees his sister and his brother's best mate making out in the hallway. I'm sure this has happened to everybody. Actually, I should thank you. You've taken an everyday experience and turned it into something new and different for me."

"Ron," Ginny said, "you sound like a complete lunatic."

"You were making out in the hallway with Oliver! As for you!" Ron said, turning to Oliver who instinctively took a step back and behind Ginny. "What do you think you're doing, snogging my sister like that in _my home!_ Do you just want a black eye?"

By now, most of the Family Weasley and friends had clamored up into the hallway. Molly was the first to say something.

"Ronald Weasley, do not speak to Oliver that way!"

"He was practically dry humping her in the hallway!" Ron argued.

"Major exaggeration, Mum," Ginny said. "We were _just kissing_. Okay? I'll admit. Oliver will too. We were kissing… ooh. Let's all get angry over it, shall we?"

"Angry?" Molly said. "Why should we be angry? Ginny, this is wonderful."

"What?" Ron, Oliver and Ginny all said in unison. The rest of the family and friends were looking a bit shocked towards Molly as well.

"Of course it's wonderful," Molly continued. "You've found someone, Ginny, and a very good someone. Oh, Hermione, just think. You'll be able to take credit for their relationship since they met while partaking in it. I mean – "

"Mum, please, just – shut – up," Ginny said. Molly silenced immediately. "I am not dating Oliver. I am not dating anyone. We were standing in the hall and I wanted to kiss him. Obviously, he felt the same way towards me. We kissed, Ron overreacted terribly and you all made presumptions about it. That's what happened."

There was a bit of silence before Katie said, "well, I think I'm just going to, er… yeah."

She turned around and began walking down the steps. Alicia called out after her, "What's that Katie? I'll be right there!" and soon all who were left in the upstairs hallway was the entire Weasley family plus Oliver, Hermione and Harry.

"So," Oliver said, "this is awkward."

"It could be worse," Charlie offered helpfully. "I mean, they were just snogging, right? At least they weren't full on shagging."

Ron looked sick at the thought, Molly and Arthur sent Charlie reproachful looks while the rest just silently laughed. Of course, being the gits they are, Fred and George began laughing extremely hard at this.

"Fred and George, what is possibly funny about this?" Arthur asked.

"Everything!" George cried. "We made all the non-blood related people leave, Harry is looking mighty awkward himself right over there, Hermione is shooting glares every so often at Ron, Ron looks like a red headed turnip with his coloring – "

"Charlie and Bill don't care, we're making fun of it all and you and Mum just are so clueless," Fred continued. "And Ginny and Oliver I think are hoping there will be a massive hippogriff stampede to distract us all from _their_ situation."

"Fred, George, just be quiet for once," Percy snapped. "You're going to make everything worse."

"Worse?" Ron said. "What could _possibly_ be worse?"

"Do you know, Percy?" Ginny asked. "How does Percy know? Hermione?"

"I didn't say anything!" Hermione said. "Except to Harry."

"And I didn't say anything to anyone else," Harry added.

"Oliver!" Ginny said huffily.

"You told Hermione!" he argued.

"Of course I told Hermione. You told Percy? _PERCY_?"

"Hey!" Percy said, offended.

"If it makes you feel any better," Fred chimed in, "I didn't tell anyone."

"You told me," George reminded.

"Well, yeah," Fred said. "Of course I told George."

"What did you tell George?" Ron said.

No one responded to the question except Charlie who said, "Ron, you are incredibly thick, you know that right? I know what's going on and I guarantee Bill does too and neither of us were told _anything_.

"So at this point," Charlie continued, "I should make very clear to poor Oliver here that there will be know pummeling of his Quidditch-playing self… well, not by me, of course. Ron might give you a run for your money knowing how short tempered he is."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Ron yelled. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Molly, I think this is an issue we should leave for the kids to figure out," Arthur said, earning nine "thanks Dad/Mr. Weasley" looks from the kids. (Sans Ron who was looking very agitated with everyone knowing something he didn't.)

"But, Arthur – "

"Molly, let's go finish dinner," Arthur insisted, leading Molly out of the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen. After it was confirmed they were out of hearing range, Ron again asked, "what is going on? And why does everyone know but me?"

"Ron," Bill said, "it appears that our little sister and Oliver had, er… how can I say this tastefully?"

"They fucked," Fred said bluntly.

"Fred!" Hermione cried. "Could you be any more crude?"

"Well, yes," Fred commented thoughtfully. "You see Ron, when Ginny and Oliver saw each other, they began to – "

"Please, Fred, for the love of God don't finish that sentence," Harry said, turning an awful shade of red.

"She's your sister!" Hermione added.

"I know," Fred said deviously. "But just look at the color that Ron is. It's priceless."

A few of the people in the hallway dared to laugh at the coloring of Ron and, without any warning, Ron let out a primal war cry and rushed Oliver, sending him pounding into the wall with a pained grunt.

"Shit," Charlie said, "Harry, go down and distract Mum and Dad from coming up here."

"What should I tell them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… er… well, damn it – " In defense, Oliver shoved Ron away from him. In desperation, Charlie finished, " – Tell them you had one of those prophetic dreams about You-Know-Who for all I bloody care!" Charlie said, now trying to pry Ron off Oliver. "Just keep them from coming up here."

"I'll give you a hand with that, Harry," Hermione said and the two of them hurried downstairs.

"Ron! STOP!" Ginny screamed.

Ron managed to elbow Charlie hard in the gut to get him off and sent a right fist flying at Oliver. Oliver, obviously trying to just blocks the fists and not actually fight, but soon he had to defend himself. Oliver's defense choice was a knee to solar plexus. Ron released Oliver temporarily giving the rest of the onlookers to try and get Ron under control.

There were a few tense minutes with Charlie, Bill and George restraining Ron and Percy, Fred and Ginny checking to make sure that Oliver was not hurt too bad. Ron gave a pull to try and release himself, but Ginny halted that.

"Dammit, Ron!" she yelled. "Get over it! I'm twenty-two years old! You need to get over this stupid protective older brother thing you've got going because I am so _bloody_ tired of it. Oliver and I shagged once because we were drunk. If you want to kick anyone's ass, make it be Fred and George because they are the ones that caused it with their stupid whiskey product."

"Don't knock the product!" George said.

"Not now, George," Ginny snapped. "Oliver and I have discussed it and it was just a one-time thing… well, it may have been a two-time thing if you hadn't walked out the loo and ruined it."

There was a muffled snort of laughter that came from Charlie and Bill's direction, but Ginny decided to ignore it and continue berating Ron.

"This is immature," Ginny continued. "What are you worried about? Me not being a virgin anymore? Please, Ron, that was gone a long time ago."

"What?" all her brother's said at once.

"Oh, I am a twenty-two year old woman! Not a bloody nun, for God's sake," Ginny said, extremely frustrated with this whole situation. "Yes, to Blaise Zabini in my sixth year. Big whoop."

Most of her brothers were about to respond to this, probably with some cry like "a _SLYTHERIN_!" but Ginny beat them all to the punch.

"Bill, you lost yours in sixth year, Charlie, your fifth, Percy, seventh, Fred, sixth, George, seventh. So don't go complaining about me. Oh, and Bill, you shagged a Slytherin as well…"

"How – " Bill began.

"I have my ways," Ginny said mysteriously.

Everyone was fairly silent, yet some of the Weasley boys had a fairly proud posture now that Ginny brought up their exceptional sex lives. Ron, sensing a loosened grip, made a motion but Ginny stopped him.

"You won't hit Oliver again," she warned.

Ron dared another step and Ginny's fist went flying to his face.

"That was some left hook!" George cried.

"Ginny!" Ron said, holding his nose. "Why are you being such a bitch about this?"

Another fist went flying a Ginny caught him in the jaw.

"I'm leaving," she said, turning tail and practically running out of the house. All the boys heard their mother call out, "Ginny!" but the slammed door indicated that she indeed left. George was the first one to speak up and said,

"Fifth year, eh, Charlie?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: So there's chapter seven. Next chapter I really like because it gives a background of Ginny's relationships prior to Oliver and a sort-of explanation for why she is the way she is. Plus, she gets drunk and that always has interesting consequences.

Thanks to my chapter six reviewers: **MindGame**, **BranMuffinPower**, **elijahsbaby1981**, **son gomay vidal goku**, **Spordelia Chase**, **ayumi-dono**, **Lozzie**, **CindaEdna**, **Thiralin**, **FullMoon-Witch**, **RickyRemembers**, **hippygirl**, and **Silly Penguin**. You guys are fantastic.

Side Note A: Starting in November, look for some new stories from me plus, hopefully, updates on my old ones. Included are:

…**Or We'll Crumble From Within**: Inspired by the words of the Sorting Hat, Ginny decides to stage her own personal 'Uniting Hogwart's' coalition. Her main target: the very agitaed, wanting no part in Weasleys plan, Draco Malfoy (my first attempt at D/G after reading it for a long while).

**Much Mistletoeing**: My triumphant return to writing Fred/Hermione! A fluffy Christmas fic featuring Harry with a kid, some more D/G, a bit of my new favorite Katie/Percy and tons of clichéd holiday fun that could only be had at the Burrow.

**Love Song For No One**: A believed to be one-shot Fred/Hermione fic. Very cute and surprisingly long.

Side Note B: Be on the lookout any time now for the beginning of my **Unbroken** rewrite. It will be much better, more detailed and LONGER.

See you in **Chapter Eight**: Fate Sometimes Comes in a Crustaceous Persuasion.


	8. Fate Sometimes Comes in a Crustaceous Pe

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and slight cursing and inebriation.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I like to think of it as a bit of an interlude and stepping stone into the next phase of Ginny and Oliver's relationship.

I also have two things to address right at the beginning. One, congrats to Lia06 for being my one hundredth reviewer. She has reviewed, I think, every chapter so hooray for her. Secondly (and this is far more serious), I want to address pushy reviewers.

I really don't care if you say 'update!' a million times in your review. Whatever. However, when I am getting pushy reviews and e-mails (not all from the same person, mind you. The e-mails are from someone completely different than the reviewer and a lot more irritating) telling me I need to write a good sex scene? I don't do sex scenes. I do cop-outs. This site is accessible to every age of people and the 'R' ratings mean nothing. I could have a page of warning and underage people could still read it. Plus, sex scenes don't really fit, I feel, with the light-hearted tone of this story. If I continue receiving these harassing e-mails and reviews, I will stop this story. I don't mean to punish the reviewers and e-mailers who aren't to blame, but a very few can spoil it for all. I hope you all understand and heed this warning, because I won't warn you again.

Sorry for the bitching, but it was unbelievable what this person was e-mailing me.

Hope you enjoy it chapter eight.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**_Fate Sometimes Comes in a Crustaceous Persuasion_

Ginny didn't quite know where she was going. She had ended up in downtown London, but she definetly didn't want to chance the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley tonight. Her anger was raging and she was afraid she'd take it out on some innocent friend of hers.

Instead, she wanted to drown her anger in some alcohol. Her flat wasn't that far. A few drinks and a stumble home. That sounded like a rather enjoyable plan in Ginny's mind so now all she had to find was pub where she could execute this plan in.

She passed a few extremely seedy looking places and finally settled on a mildly nice-looking place called _The Prancing Lobster_. Slightly intrigued by the name more than anything else, Ginny entered. It was, indeed, a mildly nice-looking pub. Barstools, tables and booths adorned edges with a fairly large dance floor practically filled with dancing bodies. Ginny plunked herself down on an empty barstool.

"What'll you have?" asked the tender.

"Something that works _really_ fast," Ginny practically yelled. The music was really loud. The bartender winked knowingly and soon produced a colorful drink that Ginny took a sip of. It was strong, that was a definite, but it also had a nice sweet taste to it. Her thoughts, however, quickly drifted from her drink to Ron, Oliver and men in general.

Her first foray into the romantic world was of course with Harry Potter. Of course, he wasn't a _real_ part of it so much as her imagination. Starting at the age of ten when she had first laid eyes on Harry when he was trying to get through to Platform 9¾, Harry was a very intricate part of her school girl fantasies.

It would always be the same basic story. He was the hero that would save her from some sort of trial and tribulation. In her first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, (his second) Harry _had _saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle and impending death. She never fantasized about that occurrence that much though, as it was very painful and very real. She tended to like her fantasies to stay that way: fantasies, not realities.

That didn't halt her other one's though. In her third year, Ron had begun showing some romantic interest in Hermione and Ginny always wished they would date, leaving Harry by his lonesome. Then, she would become his best friend, later his girlfriend, later his wife and later the mother of his children.

Then Cho Chang happened. She had been so angry at herself for saying she would go to the Yule Ball with Neville. When Ron had suggested (in seriousness) that Ginny and Harry go together, her heart had soared then plummeted like a rock when she remembered Neville. Harry squashed her heart even more when he told them that he had asked Cho to the Yule Ball.

But salvation occurred in the form of Michael Corner. He was in Ravenclaw, but he had been sniffing about more and more as the end of the year approached. Eventually, Ginny had abandoned the fantasy of Harry and her _ever_ being together and began seeing Michael, in secret to everyone but Hermione.

They wrote post to one another all through the summer; awkward little notes that Ginny never knew how to end. '_Love'_ was always too serious, 'S_incerely'_ was too informal. It took Ginny two weeks to finally decide to just end them simply with _'Yours._' Ginny remembered thinking it to be one the biggest things in her life at the moment, second only to the rise of Voldemort.

School began and classes resumed. She got to see Michael and it was great up until the point Ron found out. The snide comments were abounds whenever Ginny was in earshot. At the D.A. meetings, Ginny could tell Ron was _thisclose_ to hexing the Hell out of Michael, had Hermione not been there to tell him not to. Also, Harry was having a lot of problems and Ginny knew vaguely about his "possessions" by Voldemort so she tried to make herself accessible to Harry, should he ever need to talk.

With Ron berating him constantly and her trying to be (platonically) there for Harry, it wasn't a surprise when Michael decided to end things with her in favor of Cho Chang. It was more than a sting to learn that not one, but two of the boys she had fancied decided to opt for Cho instead of her. She had a summer to get over it, however and had her sights set on Dean Thomas.

Dean was a Muggle-borne wizard a year above Ginny, a Gryffindor and a friend of Ron's. Ron was a little more open to this idea, mainly because he had easy access to Dean if the occasion to yell at him ever arose. They began dating after the first Hogsmeade trip and lasted through Easter. Ginny decided that Dean wasn't really what she was looking for in a guy so she gently told him they were through. Dean seemed pretty okay with it and they remained friends.

For the rest of the school year, summer and part of the next school year, Ginny was unattached but feeling pretty good. She was most definetly unprepared for the day Blaise Zabini waited for her outside of her Transfiguration class. (He had Charms and got thirty points knocked off of Slytherin for leaving early without explanation.)

Blaise was a year above Ginny as well, and a Slytherin which was most definetly _not_ approved of by everyone she knew. However, Blaise did seem different from most Slytherins in Ginny's opinion. Yes, he was a Pure Blood and had ties to Death Eaters (an aunt, two uncles) and was exceedingly wealthy but he never once uttered the word 'Mudblood' when they were together in any way, shape or form.

He was also the nicest boy that Ginny ever had the fortune to date. He was by far the most attractive. (Ginny realized that most Slytherins tended to be either grotesquely ugly or achingly attractive.) He was constantly showering her with gifts for no reason other than her hair looked nice or she smiled at him. It was all very sweet and Ginny couldn't help but be selfish and accept the flowers, jewelry and other trinkets he gave her.

But it was a romance likened to _Romeo and Juliet_ because it spanned to warring houses. Of course, neither Ginny nor Blaise committed suicide, it was still close to the story line. Over the next summer, Ginny had read the Shakespearean tale and actually cast the real-life people to characters in the show.

It was doomed to end, Ginny knew that from the beginning. With Ron and Harry (and to a lesser extent, Hermione) protesting the most on the Gryffindor side and Draco Malfoy attacking full-on from the Slytherins, Blaise and Ginny had to end it. It was a very sad, melancholic good-bye, the most painful of Ginny's break-ups by far.

They had met in an old abandoned corridor in the middle of the night. Ginny had shown up holding a box containing all the gifts Blaise had given her. With tears threatening to spill over, Ginny handed him the box and said it was over. Blaise was shocked they were ending it, citing that she was a Gryffindor and they were supposed to be brave. He was a Slytherin and didn't care what people thought. Ginny just pushed the box towards him again.

He took the box from her this time and just threw it against the wall. Ginny heard a few of the objects tinkle as they shattered. She was about to say something in response, but Blaise thrust his mouth upon hers. One thing led to another and they had sex. Not his first, but it was hers and she never regretted it. She still broke up with him afterwards. He tried to talk her out of it again, but she stood her ground, though privately reluctant about it. It took nearly four hours (not including the sex) to actually end their relationship.

Over that summer, Blaise had sent her back the box containing his gifts to her. They were all charmed back together and Ginny privately cried for a few days over it, but kept the box hidden in her room, occasionally taking out a knick-knack and reminiscing.

Seamus was the next relationship she had. It never amounted anything to the extent of her and Blaise, but it was mostly a good time. With the threat of Voldemort extinguished, Ginny felt pretty good and she and Seamus began a letter correspondence, as he had graduated Hogwart's the year prior. However, keeping up on correspondence got lost in the throes of Ginny's schoolwork, N.E.W.T.s studying and having a great seventh year and they broke up by letter. Ginny was not affected by the break-up, as she went out to Hogsmeade later that day.

Since then, Ginny had the occasional date with a random male of Hogwart's and when she graduated she became a notorious serial dater. Nothing ever 'clicked' with her, so she moved on…

Ginny stopped thinking about her relationships and began to think about Oliver. More precisely, what Oliver said to her during their argument.

_"You're needy, insecure and desperate for someone else_."

With all her prior relationships floating about her head, she began to believe that maybe Oliver was right.

_"You don't _need_ a bloke to make you happy… in reality, you are _desperate_ for it_."

God, she was desperate wasn't she? She had gone on a date with _Draco Malfoy_ of all people. She had asked him up to her flat on _the first date_! It was under the pretense that he would get to just see the place, maybe have some tea but Ginny couldn't honestly say they wouldn't have done more. Now Ginny did understand it. Oliver was right. She _was_ desperate.

Now thoroughly depressed and on her way to a great hangover, Ginny spied the person next to her was getting ready to light a cigarette.

"Can I have one of those?" she asked. The man looked at her, shrugged and pulled one out of the pack. He held up a light for her and she drew in a very deep breath, almost coughing from the amount of smoke she inhaled.

"Thanks," she said, blowing the smoke out. The man nodded and turned away to talk to the person next to him.

Ginny decided she was depressed enough for the night, having drank and smoked, (a thing she loathed doing, but sometimes just needed) so she tried to get off her barstool so she could go wallow in peace. Those plans were put to a stop when a man who sidled up to Ginny as she tried to get up and said, "whoa there. You're not going anywhere until I buy you a drink."

Ginny blinked at him.

"Or maybe your name? A phone number, perhaps?" he asked.

Ginny blinked again, but said something as well.

"I've had enough to drink, thank you." She was actually coherent when she spoke. Maybe she hadn't drunk as much as she thought?

"Come on," he said, "don't leave yet. My mates and I only got here a few minutes ago. I spied you earlier but – "

"Look, I just want to go home," Ginny said.

"Well," the man said, nodding approvingly, "I can't say I'll argue with that. How far is your place?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"I meant by myself," she said.

The guy grinned.

"I didn't."

"Look, I'm extremely pissed off at the moment. I have numerous relationship issues that have all decided to come crashing down on me tonight, I got in a huge fight with my older brothers – I have six, by the way – about me shagging my brother Percy's best mate after I got drunk, I'm in a bar that I don't know, drinking away all my problems and I'm smoking which is a thing I hate doing. I do not need to add punching some asshole's lights out because he was harassing me for a shag to my list of problems."

Ginny walked away and had just walked out the door when the guy came up behind her and whispered lewdly in her ear,

"How about you just suck me off, then?"

Ginny raised the hand not holding her cigarette and smacked the guy on the side of the face.

"I said I didn't need to," Ginny said. "Not that I wouldn't."

"You bitch!" he said, clutching his cheek.

People were staring and Ginny had frozen, wondering how this happened. One remark, albeit crude, and she was bar trash, fighting in public with another of the world's many assholes. The shame was rising through her body in the form of a bright red flush.

"What's going on here?" the owner of the pub said, having heard the commotion and came out to investigate.

"We were talking in the bar," Asshole began, "and she led me outside and just went mad! Stupid bird hit me!"

Ginny massaged the hand she used to slap him and looked away, ashamed of herself. She had hit someone three times tonight. The first to were her brother, of all people, one of the people she loved most in the world and then this guy from the bar. What was she turning into?

"It's swelling," the guy said, prodding his cheek.

"Should I call someone?" The owner said. "Are you planning on pressing legal charges?"

Ginny closed her eyes, willing the scene playing out in front of her to go away. This couldn't be happening to her. She was not going to be one of those people who went to bars all the time and got so drunk she got in fights over a comment. Her salvation came in the form of a loud, Scottish-laden voice.

"There you are! I'm sorry I'm late, love, but there was no need to cause a commotion."

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Oliver standing next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"This isn't your problem," the asshole said to Oliver.

"Oh, but this is all my fault, really," Oliver insisted cheerily. "I swear. I was later and that just makes my Ginny hear madder than a raging hippogriff."

Ginny did not want to believe Oliver was standing here, saving her ass, talking about hippogriffs to a bunch of pub-patron Muggles. Said Muggles seemed too intrigued by the fight, however, to pay notice to Oliver's odd metaphor.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Ginny muttered.

"_Your Ginny_?" Asshole repeated.

"She slapped him," the owner told Oliver. "I might have to call someone to take legal actions. Assault charges could spring from this."

"She hit you?" Oliver asked the asshole, aghast. Asshole, in turn, fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, unsure of what to say. He obviously didn't want to admit he was hit by a girl.

"Well, sort of," was his reply finally.

"Gin-bear!" Oliver said, looking at Ginny. "Did you really? But she's just a little thing. Not even seven stones soaking wet."

"_Watch it_!" Ginny hissed quietly.

"_You want to be arrested_?" Oliver hissed back, just as quiet. Jumping back into a cheery mode, he said, "well, I never. I mean, I've seen her angry but hit someone? My Ginny?"

"Either I call the police, or I don't," the owner said impatiently.

"Forget it," Asshole said. "I'm out of here." He turned a slunk back into the bar, but not before Ginny had a chance to see his cheek turning a nice reddish blue shade.

"You," the owner said, pointing to Ginny, "go home now."

"Done." Oliver gave the owner a big, grateful smile. "Thank you so much for your professional handling of the situation."

The owner wasn't sure if he had been insulted or not, but Oliver began leading Ginny away before he had a chance to figure it out. Ginny had halfheartedly led Oliver to her flat, him clasped tightly to her to prevent any stumbling, but when they reached her stoop, she wrenched herself out of his grasp and stalked angrily towards the door.

"No thank you, then?" Oliver asked.

Ginny huffed but didn't turn around.

"I can take care of myself," she said.

"Obviously," Oliver said, still calm. "You almost got arrested for assault, you know that right? You work in the Ministry. You _know_ how hard it is for witches and wizards to deal with Muggle-related crimes in a Muggle courtroom."

Ginny began up the front steps but Oliver darted in front of her.

"And," he continued, "I saved your ass, Ginny, so you should be more grateful." He surveyed Ginny. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Ginny said angrily. "I've just had a really shitty night, as you should be well aware of."

"Ginny," Oliver said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

This small gesture made Ginny freeze up and think about all of what happened tonight. Now, not just coming back in spurts, every thing that happened tonight came rushing back. Hours worth of information flooded her mind in matter of seconds. Ron's confused face, Fred's jesting comments, Ginny's fist making contact with Ron's face not once, but twice. Plumes of smoke rising from her mouth as she sucked down a mysterious drink. Her palm colliding with another guys cheek.

It was too much for any person to handle, even a strong willed person such as Ginny. Her ears throbbed, her chest stung, her stomach felt heavy, a lump was in her throat and her eyes were burning. She was never this weak and if she was, it was not going to in front of Oliver. She only let this happen around Hermione or her Mum… not Oliver, a man she barely knew.

"Ginny," Oliver said again, "you can talk to me."

Those soothing words, words any person would say in this sort of situation, touched Ginny beyond any explanation and she turned around and buried her face in Oliver's chest. The two of them stood on the doorstep, Oliver's arms wrapped tightly around a breaking Ginny, him slowly stroking her hair.

"Shh…" he said. "Ginny, don't cry…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not a lot of interaction, mainly a rehash of Ginny's life. I like his chapter because you get a little understanding on why Ginny is the way she is. Also, credit for the end scene goes to Sarah Dessen's book _This Lullaby_. I thought Remy and Dexter's relationship slightly mirrored Ginny and Oliver's. If you haven't yet, read that book. Anyway, thanks so much to my **chapter seven** reviewers who are as follows:

MindGame, elijahsbaby1981 (I know nothing about anatomy. If it is, we'll just pretend that he had turned around of something…), FullMoon-Witch, Branmuffinpower, hippy girl, ayumi-dono, Lia06 (x2), Spordelia Chase, son gomay vidal goku, Thiralin, RickyRemembers, green smurf, Silly Penguin, Julia, hippygirl, lady patronus, Icelandic Morning Glory (love the s/n!), katerina, sirius-black-4eva, and harrypottermarriedme.

On two last minute side notes, I got AIM and a livejournal where I will be keeping an update and maybe posting my one-shots and cookies that haven't made it to yet. Also, I will be keeping a running commentary of the events in my life… not that any of you care. For AIM, feel free to add me to your buddy list and IM me if you want to chat, discuss things, ask me questions, get advice… whatever. I am totally open.

My AIM s/n is FeatherCait.

My livejournal can be found at www . livejournal . com / users / sneezy(underscore)mouse. Just take out the spaces and replace (underscore) with the actual symbol. Feel free to add me to your friends list.

See you in **chapter nine**: L-Words Make You Do Strange Things


	9. L Words Make You Do Strange Things

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and slight cursing and inebriation.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: I am posting two chapters at once to make up for the long wait. Please, if you haven't already read my bio and/or the last chapter in "In the Rising Consciousness of a Prankster." It explains my lack of updates.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
L-Words Make You Do Strange Things

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she was curled up in a small, reclusive ball in the corner of her bed. The garbage can from her bathroom was sitting on the side and her desk chair was pulled up on the other side of the bed. A sour taste was in her mouth and her head pounded. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened last night.

_Last night_… it all came back to Ginny in an instant. She groaned in dismay and flopped her head onto the pillow. The creaking of her bedroom door caused her to lift her head up much too fast and came into a pounding that could, in no way, be considered healthy.

"You're up," Oliver said, smiling at her.

"What – "

"After what I've come to call 'The Stoop Incident,' you appeared to have passed out," Oliver explained before Ginny could ask. "I know I shouldn't have, but I got into your coat pocket and found your keys. I brought you up here and tried to make you a Hangover Potion before I realized I didn't know how to. Rather than poison you, I pulled a trash bin up and decided if you had the need to be sick, you could be sick in that.

"I also pulled the chair up because I head that if someone has the chance of being sick in their sleep, and their sleeping on their back, that the could choke on their own vomit and die. I obviously could not let that happen, so I pulled your chair up and camped out next to the bed to turn you on your side, just in case.

"But then I realized the jeans and shirt you had on might not be comfortable, so I carefully, and with my eyes closed I might add so I didn't violate you any further, I dressed you in your pajamas for more comfort. I was about to make breakfast, as well, if you are up for it."

Ginny blinked a bit, trying and failing to absorb this information.

"I don't think I'm coherent enough to appreciate all of that right now," Ginny said. "I think I'll be safe and just say thanks."

"Your welcome. Do you need anything?" Oliver asked.

Ginny swung her legs over the side of bed and said, "toothbrush. Toothpaste. Maybe a shower." Ginny tilted her head down and gave herself a sniff. "Definetly a shower. Did I puke?"

"No."

"Thank God, something is going right," Ginny muttered quietly, gathering some clothing to take into the shower with her. Before she went into her bathroom she added, "can you stay, Oliver? I'd like to have a talk with you, if that's all right."

"No problem. Do you mind if I turn on the television?" he asked. "While you're in the bath, I mean."

Ginny nodded and walked into the bathroom. Oliver turned into he living room, flipping on Ginny's TV and watched some morning cartoons. By the time Ginny came back out, she was dressed in a sweatshirt and denims, hair spelled dry.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out for coffee," Ginny suggested.

Oliver nodded.

"Sounds good," he said. "Though I don't have a change of clothes."

"Do you smell bad?" Ginny asked, nose scrunched in a disgusted way.

Oliver gave himself a sniff and said, "don't appear to be."

Ginny took him by surprise by leaning into Oliver's body and drawing in a long breath. Oliver had the odd sensation to wrap his arms around her, but he restrained. Ginny pulled up slowly, looked Oliver directly in the eyes and smiled.

"Fresh as a daisy," she commented, then froze realizing what she had done was very intrusive. Why she had leaned in so close to smell Oliver was inexplicable… he did smell _very_ good though. Unfortunately, Ginny realized that when she tried to pull away, they locked eyes and she couldn't seem to move. Fortunately, Oliver did.

"So," He said, pulling his hands up and clapping them like an idiot, "breakfast then?"

Ginny nodded and Oliver felt relieved. Ginny smelled really good from her shower – must've used a fruit shampoo or body wash. He had to let go of her, though, because he didn't want certain things to, ahem, _arise_ while being pressed up against her.

"Let me get my shoes," Ginny said, turning and walking back into her bedroom. Oliver followed her slowly and stood at the doorway.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

Ginny nodded.

"Did we ever settle our bet?"

Ginny nodded again, walking towards Oliver holding her shoes.

Ginny silenced him and covered his mouth with hers. It lasted for a few moments before Oliver pulled away. He looked at Ginny, shocked. However, seeing her standing in front of him, her hands upon his torso, his at the small of her back, he went back in and kissed her. Ginny threw her shoes away and the crashed into the bedside lamp, breaking it. Oliver and Ginny were to busy falling to the floor, still kissing, to notice.

●

"I'm hungry," Oliver said.

"Of course your hungry," Ginny replied. "You just had sex."

Oliver made a content humming noise and Ginny responded by snorting in amusement and elbowing Oliver in the stomach.

"Now let go of me so I can get dressed," she said.

Oliver gave a bark of laughter as well and released Ginny. When she stood up, Oliver promptly covered his eyes.

"You don't have to do that," Ginny said, pulling on her underwear.

"I know," Oliver responded, eyes still closed. "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"Please," Ginny said, "if you had wanted to be a gentleman, we would not have done what we just did… the way we did it."

Oliver's eyes shot open in surprise. Ginny smiled and did a short little hip-swiveling dance… still in just her undies.

"You are…" Oliver began but Ginny cut him off.

"Extremely hungry. Now put your pants back on and let us get some food!"

Ginny began rummaging around her room and located all of Oliver's stripped clothing and threw it towards him. Slightly reluctant, he pulled on his boxers and pants. He began to pull his shirt over his head until he noticed a very large rip in the front. He laughed.

"What?" Ginny asked, now fully dressed again and straitening her hair.

"You little minx," Oliver said, grinning. "You literally ripped my shirt off."

Ginny blushed something fierce, but recovered quickly saying only one word in response.

"_Reparo_!" And the shirt was fixed. So was the amused grin on Oliver's face. "Shut up," Ginny huffed.

"Can you imagine what would happen if Ron found out about _this_?" Oliver asked.

"I could imagine it would involve some sort of castration on your part," Ginny responded while walking out of the bedroom. Oliver felt a slight wave of panic but walked out behind Ginny anyway.

They had found a small Muggle café to eat breakfast in. Ginny had begun with a cup of coffee, doused with cream, before ordering a large platter of Belgium Waffles and bacon with a side of scrambled eggs.

"Whoa," was how Oliver responded to Ginny's gorging.

"What?" Ginny said after swallowing a slice of bacon. "I said I was starving. Famished, even."

"While I'm taking that as a compliment, seeing as how you were hungry only _after_ we had a very unexpected shag," Oliver said, causing to Ginny to pause her eating, blush and smile, "I have never seen a girl eat so much."

"Growing up with six brothers I learned to eat as much as you can because they'll chow it all down first," Ginny explained. Oliver nodded. "Also, since you brought up the sex, I hope it answered your question."

Oliver looked puzzled.

"About the bet?" Ginny reminded him. "I decided I was cheating out of the bet, and the stipulations _were_ 'successfully' and it obviously wasn't a success. So we shagged."

"Oh," Oliver said. "Right."

"You did realize that, right?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Well, actually, no. I was pretty much only realizing that we were having sex. Now that you bring it up, though…"

"Good." Ginny smiled. "Can you imagine what Hermione or Percy will say if they find out about this?"

"I hope their responses don't end with my castration as well."

"No," Ginny said. "Hermione thinks that we're doing this because of unresolved feelings for one another. I don't think she full comprehends the concept of impromptu shags."

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. She's only ever dated two blokes before," Ginny said, "and that was Ron and Percy."

"Really? And she's getting married to Percy? She's yet to even see what the world has to offer!"

"I do hope that you are not talking about yourself," Ginny jested. "But I feel the same way. It's like… I don't know. She seems to have a thing for Weasley boys, I must say. One day, I mentioned something about it and she said that over all, she's had a crush on every single one of the Weasley children, sans me of course.

"But don't get me wrong. She's completely happy with where she is in her life. If she, for some unfounded reason, believes that Percy is the one she's destined to be with then more power to her."

"At the same time, though, don't you think she's selling herself a bit short?" Oliver asked, then hastily added, "Not saying that Percy's a bad guy, he is my best mate."

"No, I get what you mean," Ginny responded kindly. "And yes, sometimes I do. I never say anything like that though because if I do, Hermione gets her knickers in a twist and yells at me. For weeks she was convinced I was jealous of her and Percy. I pointed out that Percy was my brother, therefore it would be quite gross if I was jealous."

"Let me guess," Oliver added, "she said you didn't understand?"

"Right in one," Ginny said. "I believe her exact words were, 'fall in love, Ginny, then you'll understand.'"

"Do people in more serious relationships think they have more than us?"

"Well," Ginny responded, "sometimes I think they do. It's fleeting, but when I see my mum and dad, or one of my brothers or Harry with their significant others, I feel a little third wheel-ish."

"If you feel that way, why – " Oliver began but Ginny interrupted him.

"Don't I get a serious boyfriend? I said fleeting, not constant. I don't feel that way all the time. Besides, I'm twenty two. If anyone should be worrying about a serious relationship, it should be you."

"Me?" Oliver said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, you," Ginny repeated. "You're twenty-seven, Oliver. Where's Mrs. Wood?"

"She lives in Aberdeen," Oliver responded.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone?" Ginny said loudly. "We slept together… TWICE! And you didn't have the decency to tell me you were seeing someone! But you said before you _weren't_ seeing anyone! Was that some sort of – why are you laughing?"

Indeed, Oliver was fairly tickled by Ginny's outburst.

"Because," Oliver explained, "my mother is Mrs. Wood. She lives in Aberdeen."

"Oh," Ginny said, then blushed in embarrassment. "_Oh!_ I'm sorry. God, that is embarrassing. Of course you would tell me something like that. I apologize, that was really… I don't even know how to explain it."

"You are a really amusing person to be around, did you know that, Ginny?" Oliver asked.

Ginny's eyebrow raised and she asked suspiciously, "why?"

"Because your just like all the other Weasleys," Oliver answered. "You make rash decisions, your emotionally unstable, funny as hell… but you have the ability to maintain actual conversation. Fred nowadays can only talk about his kid, George is so busy with working _Wheezes_ by himself, since Fred will be out of commission when the baby comes. And Percy complains endlessly about Hermione. Or, if he's not complaining, he won't shut up about how amazing she is."

"Well, Hermione _is_ fairly amazing," Ginny said.

"I don't deny it," Oliver replied, "but when all you hear is 'Hermione said this' or 'Hermione is bonkers' or anything to that extent, you are pretty much looking for a Death Eater to appear and _Avada Kedavra_ you."

Ginny laughed.

"Well," she said, "if it makes you feel any better, all Hermione talks about is the wedding."

"That's what Percy says as well," Oliver said. "Does it annoy you as much it does him?"

"Eh," Ginny responded, shrugging. "It did at the beginning, but then I got over it. I mean, this is going to be _her_ day. Despite the fact that she is marrying Percy, it is essentially Hermione's day and she deserves it to be perfect."

"And if it isn't?"

"She'll go batty and murder us all."

The look on Ginny's face when she said this briefly had Oliver wondering if she was actually serious, but the she laughed and said, "I'm only joking. She'd probably laugh it off and be happy she and Percy were together. Also, she – "

A bright flash of light distracted Ginny. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the small dots in her eyes and Oliver turned to try to find the origin of the flash. He found it in the form of a camera held by a woman with a "Witch Weekly Press Photographer" badge around her neck.

"Fuck," Oliver muttered quietly as the woman walked over.

"Oliver Wood," she said, "my name is Francine Flash, reporter for _Witch Weekly_ and – "

"Don't you think you're readers have had enough of me? I can't even go to a bloody Muggle diner for breakfast and you somehow seem to find me."

"I just give the people what the want and all they seem to want is you, Mr. Wood," she replied, smiling devilishly. Her eyes flickered quickly to Ginny who was watching this situation with a small smile on her lips, yet an apprehensive look on her face.

"And who is this, Oliver?" Francine asked.

"Let's go, Ginny," Oliver said, throwing some pound notes on the table.

"Ginny?" Francine asked. "Ginny Weasley? Brother of Ron, ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter?"

Oliver was trying to get out of the restaurant, but when the reporter said something about Harry, Ginny froze.

"Ron was Harry's ex-girlfriend? Well, that's a new one," she replied, lighthearted and amused. The way Ginny was handling the situation at hand was surprising to Oliver.

"I meant you," Francine said, looking Ginny directly in her eye. Ginny met the stare.

"Harry and I _never_ dated."

"But you harbored a crush for him?" she asked. "According to Colin Creevy's bestseller, you were positively obsessed with him for years."

Ginny shot Oliver a little smile that scarily reminded him of Fred and George. She had a plan, and Oliver had a feeling that he was not going to approve entirely of it.

"I got over my crush on Harry years ago," Ginny said. "I'm quite over him. In fact, Oliver, honey, do you think we should say something?"

Francine looked giddy by the mention of the word "honey."

"What?" Oliver said. With another playful look from Ginny, Oliver caught on. "_Oh_… do you really think we should, Love?"

"I think they deserve it," Ginny said, moving closer to Oliver who placed an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "After all, the masses of girls out there are going to have to know that they can't obsess over you. Not when you're married."

"Engaged," Oliver said quickly.

"Of course," Ginny said. "But the date _will_ sneak up on is before we know it."

"Engaged?" Francine said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Flash, but we must be leaving," Oliver said. "Big plans ahead of us, you know."

"Oh, yes, quite," Francine responded, but she seemed to already be mentally planning the story of Oliver Wood's surprise engagement.

When Oliver and Ginny had exited the restaurant, both broke out into maniacal laughter. Oliver was the first to speak when he said, "my manager is going to kill me. First, he'll be in a strop for not telling me about it. Then, when I tell him this was all a joke, he'll be in a bigger one for me being so immature with the press."

"Who cares?" Ginny said. "Did you see her when we said we were engaged? She was practically salivating."

"I loathe and abhor the press," Oliver said, "and yet, I play a sport where I am almost automatically branded a celebrity."

"So you have no right to really complain," Ginny agreed. "Wait until Fred and George hear about this! This was a great joke. They'll think it's hilarious. And Percy will start sputtering when he sees this story in the _Prophet_ tomorrow." Suddenly, Ginny's amused expression glazed into a pinched face, as if she was pained.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Mum will read it, too," Ginny said, still pinched. "Shit. She's going to bloody explode if she reads that. Oh, I'll never hear the end of it."

Oliver paused, thinking of a good thing to say and settled on, "but I'm sure the look on Ron's face when he hears about it will be hilarious."

Ginny considered this for a moment, chewing her lip. Soon, she smiled deviously.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Ron the truth?" Ginny offered. "But he might actually like the idea, though. I mean, if you and I were to be married, that would excuse us sleeping together."

"That's Ron's logic?"

"His logic does not resemble our Earth logic," Ginny replied. "But yes, he might actually like the idea. Hell, he'd probably do a little Irish jig if he thought for a moment a world famous Quidditch player were to be a part of our family."

"Ron does love you something fierce, doesn't he?" Oliver asked.

"There isn't even a question of that," Ginny responded. "Sometimes, though, he can be an extreme git… as you witnessed. But yes, he does love me. He's my brother."

Oliver nodded.

"I should head over to the Burrow, though," Ginny finally said. "I mean, I should try and tell Mum what's going on with our 'engagement' – " Oliver laughed. " – before she hears it from someone else and has the chance to begin planning for our wedding."

"Just as well, I've got practice in a few hours," Oliver said. "I've got to get home and change and then maybe have a bit of a lie down."

"Bye, Oliver," Ginny said, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"See you later, Ginny," Oliver responded.

Ginny had begun to walk away, but turned around and said, "thanks again for last night. It was a really great thing for you to do."

Oliver nodded and began walking in the opposite direction of Ginny. He stopped and turned to watch as Ginny's frame became muddled in the bustling London shopping crowd. Her red hair was barely a speck before Oliver began walking again, this time with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Next chapter is up as well, as a treat for all of you readers and fans who waited so patiently. 


	10. The Woman Makes the Dress

**Title**: The Lucky One

**Author**: Sneezy Mouse

**Rating**: PG-13 due to implied naughtiness and slight cursing and inebriation.

**Disclaimer**: All recognized characters; places and references to events and the aforementioned belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Okay, I've tried avoiding this all through the story. I've been very sparse when it comes to physical descriptions because I don't think anyone really needs a verbal telling of EXACTLY how a character looks. I've given basics to let you formulate your own opinions. However, I needed desperately to divulge in utter girlishness in this chapter, thus the descriptions of dresses later on. Forgive me, but I am a girl and therefore find these types of things fascinating every once and awhile.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**  
The Woman Makes the Dress

"What color of dress would you like?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"What colors could I have?" Ginny asked, looking at the pictures of dresses and swatches of colors Hermione was holding.

"Well," Hermione said, ruffling through the colors, "you could have red, green, blue, purple, pink – not orange, obviously."

Ginny scowled.

"Or yellow, silver, gold, er…"

"Basically any color in the spectrum, then?" Ginny asked.

"Except orange."

Ginny snorted.

"Except orange, yes. I know. What sort of designs do we have?" was Ginny's next question. "You better not be one of those bitchy brides that condemns their maid-of-honor and bridesmaids to wear extremely ugly dresses, are you? Because if I have to show up wearing some God-awful chartreuse number with puffy sleeves, I will curse myself. Scratch that, I'll curse you, then Obliviate everyone that saw me in the dress."

"Calm down, Ginny," Hermione said, laughing. "I'm not going to do that. I want everyone to look beautiful at my wedding."

"Why don't you have them wear dress robes?" Ron, who had waltzed into the Burrow kitchen, asked.

"Because there will be more than just wizards and witches there, Ron," Hermione replied. "Remember, I am Muggle-borne and my family and friends from my Muggle days will be in attendance as well. They might find it a bit suspicious should everyone be in robes. Oh! Ginny, did we put 'Muggle formal' on the invitations to the magical people? Oh, if we didn't I'll have to send out _another_ invitation to them all."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ron said. "Harry and I glanced at the invites before they were sent out. We added it on. What?" Ron said, seeing Ginny and Hermione's shocked faces. "I can do some things right, you know."

"Ron, thank you!" Hermione said. "That was a wonderful thing to do."

Ron shrugged indifferently, smiled and left the room.

"He healed," Ginny mentioned quietly.

"Natural way, too," Hermione responded, just as quietly.

"Why – "

"We were all too miffed at what he did to heal him," Hermione cut her off. "Molly wanted to, but Bill took her aside and explained the situation. Ron was in the shit for a few weeks about it, too."

"Has it really been three weeks since that night?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Everyone seems to be over it."

"Indeed they are," Hermione agreed. "We all understand what happened, Ginny. And I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"Because I feel awful about it all," Hermione said. "After everything you said that night, I've been thinking about it. I never realized how happy you were just being you, without anyone else. I'm sorry I've been trying to force you with another guy. I just – "

"It's okay, Hermione," Ginny said kindly, smiling at her friend. "You don't need to explain. Everyone is over what happened that night, including myself. You're my best mate and I know what you do is what you think is the best for me. And I love you for it."

Hermione's eyes misted over and she said, "oh, Ginny, you're my best mate too!" and wrapped her arms around Ginny. Harry walked in at this moment and froze, thinking something bad had happened.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," Hermione said. "Just some stupid girl stuff."

"Got it," Harry said. "Luna just owl-ed me. She wanted to know when all of you were getting together for the dress… thing."

"Oh, tomorrow at ten. I made an appointment at _Felicity's Formal Wear_ in Diagon Alley for our choosing. It has the largest array of Muggle formal dresses. Tell her to wear something loose and able to come off easily."

Harry choked, obviously taking this statement to be a little more perverted than planned.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione said chidingly.

"Sorry," Harry said. "So, tomorrow at ten. Should she meet at the store or at the Burrow or – "

"Meet at _Felicity's,_" Hermione responded. "I think it would be easier that way, don't you, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she said. "When are the blokes going in for their suit fittings? Or duxetos."

"_Tuxedos_, Ginny, _tuxedos_."

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said. "I've been told that so many times, I know. Hell, sometimes I catch myself still saying 'fellytone.'"

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"One last time," Harry said. "I want to make sure I tell Luna correctly. Tomorrow, ten, _Felicity's_. Right?"

"Right." Hermione nodded.

●

_Felicity's Formal Wear_ was practically giddy at the aspect of being the store to dress the Wedding Part of the Weasley-Granger union. With Percy making his merry way up the ladder in the Ministry of Magic, he was sure to be Minister someday. And what better publicity would there be than "Dressed the Minister's Wedding?"

"So is there anything specific you are searching for, Miss Granger?" Their personal assistance from _Felicity's_, Justine, asked.

"Actually," Hermione replied, "I wasn't one hundred percent sure what I was looking for. I was hoping we would the ability to just peruse your selection, try on everything and anything we wanted and make a decision based on that."

"Yes, of course!" Justine said enthusiastically. "I'll need to take all of your measurements so I can alter the dresses accordingly."

Hermione nodded. She and her bridesmaids, Luna, Fleur, Katie, and Alicia stepped up on the measuring podiums and Charmed measuring tape was wrapping around them.

"Fleur," Katie said, "how in the Hell do you look like that after having three kids?"

All eyes turned to the blonde French girl, who blushed slightly. She had indeed birthed three children, but still retained the perfect body that had so enraptured Bill Weasley.

"Luck?" she asked. The other girls laughed. Katie scrunched her face up.

"This wedding is in September, right, Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione responded. "Why?"

"What if I go into labor during your wedding?"

"Really?" Alicia asked. "Could that actually be a possibility?"

"Well, I'm about five months along right now," Katie said, "and my due date is late August… so if your wedding date is _early_ September and I'm late giving birth to this – " she patted her stomach " – I could not be able to go… or if I do go, I might go into labor."

"Then I'll make sure the wedding is in late September," Hermione said. "That way, you'll have a few weeks to recuperate."

"You'd change the date… for me?" Katie's eyes welled with tears.

"Dammit," Alicia cursed, "you've kicked in her hormones. You do know she'll be crying for the rest of the afternoon, correct?"

"I will not!" Katie said, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Oh, please, Katie," Alicia argued. "You cried for three hours yesterday because you put two different colored socks on."

Katie wailed loudly at this.

"What eez it?" Fleur asked.

"I'm reliving it!" Katie howled.

"Thanks, Alicia," Ginny said.

"So, Fleur," Hermione asked, "is Danielle excited to be a Flower Girl."

Fleur cast an apprehensive glance at Katie, who was still bawling and said, "Yes. She eez very excited to wear a fancy dress. Do we know what color it eez going to be?"

"I was going to decide that today, actually."

Katie honked as she blew her nose.

"Okay, let's start doing this," she said, eyes red and puffy.

Justine sped in, knowing this was her best chance, and said, "well, Miss Granger. Let us begin. Should we decide the bridal gown first, or the maid gowns?"

"Ooh!" Luna said dreamily. "Hermione, let us choose yours first."

Hermione nodded. Justine yelled a spell and racks full of designer gowns came flying into the room.

"Will you be wearing white?" Justine asked, her eyes flitting to Katie's bulging stomach. Katie saw this and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Hermione blushed.

"Oh, thank God!" Ginny said. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "Do you have any idea what Mum would say if she saw you in anything but white? Her perfect son marrying a woman who isn't wearing white? She'd have a bloody heart attack… Mind you, this would be _after_ she gouged Hermione's eyes out for corrupting her son."

"If I were to not wear white, it would not be because of Percy," Hermione said reasonably.

Ginny sputtered, causing everyone else to laugh.

"You mean – you… you… and, and RON!" she screamed, then cringed. "Ew…"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione snapped. "At least I didn't lose it to a Slytherin."

All eyes shot to Ginny in shock. Ginny glared at Hermione.

"It was Blaise Zabini," Ginny said. "He was gorgeous. You all here could not honestly say that, given the chance, you wouldn't have shagged him."

Some were about to protest, then nodded in agreement. Blaise was _very_ attractive.

"So, Miss Granger, white. What sort of design are you looking for?" Justine asked, not knowing or caring about who Blaise was.

"It's a fall wedding, outdoor I believe, so something that will keep me a bit warm," Hermione said, walking over to feel the gowns

Justine nodded and spelled all the strapless and sleeveless gowns away.

"I'm fairly sure I want something long sleeved, off the shoulder," Hermione said. All the short sleeved, shoulder-covering dresses disappeared.

"Well, we're down to six possible dresses," Justine said. "Is there a specific type of dress you are looking for?"

"I'm not sure if I want a traditional gown," Hermione mused aloud. "Is it possible to just try all of them on right now and – "

"Of course," Justine interrupted. "I'll go fetch the camera and I'll take a picture of you in each dress. That way, you can look back and make a decision with all of them together."

"Wonderful," Hermione said. She walked into the dressing room while Ginny and the rest sat down on the plush waiting chairs. Justine pulled the dress rack towards the room Hermione was in. The first three dresses were an automatic, unanimous "no." The first was way to large around the bottom. It looked like an old-time dress with one hundred petticoats under it. Another was too plain and drab that it made Hermione look ten years older – not something she was going for. And the last one made the group laugh as it was so tight that Hermione took three steps and promptly fell on her butt.

"Oh, hush," Hermione said, walking as best she could back into the dressing room. Justine had to help Hermione when she tried to stand up which only caused the girls to laugh even more.

The fourth dress looked nice, but Hermione said that she didn't like it. It was promptly discarded and as soon as the fifth dress was put on, everyone knew that the rest were unnecessary to try on.

It was white, like Hermione requested and long sleeved and off-the shoulder. Three quarters down the sleeves, the silken fabric changed into shimmering gossamer fabric and belled out. It had a straight edge across the bust and was intricately beaded and the amount of the silver beads lessened as it got lower onto the skirt. The skirt was very basic and flowed out perfectly, barely skimming the floor.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Alicia said. "Percy is going to be floored when he sees you in this dress."

"I agree," Katie said. "You definetly should buy this."

"Do you have a veil?" Luna asked.

"Shoes and a bouquet as well," Fleur said.

"And hair," Ginny added. "Will it be up or down?"

"Do you have any veils?" Hermione asked Justine. "Or shoes? Will I have to buy shoes somewhere else?"

"Oh, no!" Justine said. "We have everything here. What are you looking for in shoes?"

"White," Hermione said. "Obviously. And preferably flat. Maybe like some slippers. I'm nearly as tall as Percy. It would look odd if I were taller than him, I think."

"And for the veil?"

"Just a classic headband one will work fine, with beads that match the dress if available."

"Of course," Justine said. "Give me leave for a moment and I'll see what we have."

She disappeared into the storage room but appeared almost immediately with shoes and veil for Hermione.

"Will these work?" she asked. Hermione looked at them, nodded and slipped the shoes on. Just as she asked, they were plain white slippers with a rounded toe and padded soles for extreme comfort. Then Ginny walked up and placed the gauzy veil with beaded headband atop her head. Everyone is the room cooed. Katie cried.

"You look so beautiful," she said, then paused before crying even harder.

"What eez it, Katie?" Fleur asked, concerned.

"Fred is never going to marry me!" she said. Most of the girls looked saddened, Alicia rolled her eyes.

"For Christ's sake, Katie," Alicia said. "Why the hell do you want to marry Fred? You guys are one hundred percent happy the way you are!"

"I want a wedding dress!" Katie responded.

Alicia threw her hands up in the air and turned to Hermione to say, "let's start with the bridesmaid gowns, shall we? Katie needs to feel pretty right now."

Hermione nodded and began speaking with Justine.

"I'll need a color that will go with blonde, black and brown hair. And since it is to be autumn, I'd like something a warm tone."

Justine looked pensive before retreating to the back and bringing out a dress in a deep crimson shade.

"A Gryffindor color for a Gryffindor wedding," Luna said dreamily. "Only I was a Ravenclaw."

"We won't hold that against you," Ginny laughed.

"Very, er… _sensual_ for a wedding, don't you think?" Alicia asked.

"Scarlet dresses for scarlet women," Ginny quipped, causing everyone, sans Justine, to laugh at this small slight towards Ron.

"I look good in red," Katie sniffled.

"You look beautiful in red," Alicia said. "Fred always said you looked smashing in the Quidditch robes."

Katie nodded.

"Now," Justine said, "these _are_ halters but you can order a wrap to go with them. Does one of you want to model it?"

Fleur stood up, but Alicia cut her off.

"Fleur, there is no way I'm going to watch you put in that dress because the minute _you_ do, we'll look like fat cows in comparison."

Fleur smirked.

"Are you volunteering then, Alicia?" Hermione asked.

"No," she responded. "How about Miss Luna?"

Luna stuck her chin high in the air and skipped into the dressing room without argument. Justine said some spells to alter the dress to fit Luna and the door swung open with Luna twirling out into the open.

"Stop moving, Luna!" Ginny said. "We can't see what the dress looks like. Stand normally!" she snapped next, as Luna froze stiff, like she was in a Body-Bind Curse. Luna desisted.

Alicia let out a low wolf-whistle.

"Wow, Luna," she said. "You look _hot_."

"As you can see," Justine said, explaining the make of the dress, "the dress has a tulip skirt that falls a few inches tastefully below the knee. The halter neckline goes all the way to the neck and wraps with a silk belt around the collar, exposing no cleavage but enhancing the bust line." Alicia stole a look at her non-existent chest and smiled. "The back is a straight edge line that hits just below the pit line. That will be covered if you wish to purchase a wrap."

"What colors of do you have for the wrap?" Hermione asked, still staring at Luna, who began twirling again in her bare feet.

"The come in almost all the colors we have," Justine said. "But are in a sheer fabric not unlike the sleeves on the dress you are wearing."

Hermione looked down, not realizing she was still wearing the wedding dress, veil and all. She blushed slightly, but shrugged and twirled once in the dress before answering.

"A red shade like the dress would look fine. We can always place heating charms on them, should the need arise."

Justine nodded and fetched a swatch of the fabric Hermione requested and draped it over Luna's shoulders.

"With brown heels," Hermione said, "that would look amazing."

Justine nodded again, asked Luna her shoe size and had a pair of mocha-colored shoes on Luna's feet.

"Oh, definetly that," Katie said. "That's beautiful. It will be a nice contrast with your white dress."

"What's Ginny going to be wearing?" Fleur asked. Ginny shrugged.

"A paper sack, maybe, since there is no way I could look sexier than any of you in those dresses," she said.

"I saw a gold strapless in the corner that I'd like to see for Ginny, please," Hermione said.

When she saw Justine walk over with the dress, Ginny said. "It looks perfect!"

"Try it on!" the girls said. Ginny snatched the dress and walked into the changing room. She slammed it open and began walking out with extreme flourish, banging her hips from left to right in an exaggerated swivel. No one said anything except, "wow" for a moment before Hermione said,

"I need to call Oliver."

Ginny stopped her hip bouncing and said, "Why?"

"Because I need to make sure the suit I ordered for the Best Man looks good with the Maid of Honor dress. I know for a fact the charcoal suits for the groomsmen will look fine with the red dress. Can I use your fireplace?" Hermione asked, Justine nodded.

Hermione walked out of the room and Ginny began fingering the dress she was wearing. It was so shiny and smooth and beautiful. Oliver was going to flip when he saw her in this… wait. Why did she care whether or not Oliver thought she looked good?

"He's Apparating in a mom – AH!"

Oliver had appeared right next to Hermione, who had just walked back into the room.

"Oh, sorry about that," Oliver said sheepishly.

"I may be a witch but I will _never_ be used to people just _appearing_ right next to me," Hermione said, then shook herself back to a calmer state. "But anyways, did you bring your suit?"

Oliver held up the suit bag.

"And I wore the shoes," he said proudly, waving his right foot in the air.

"Good, good," Hermione said, ushering him towards the changing room. He paused for a moment and looked at Hermione who was still clad in her wedding gown. "What?" Hermione asked, sending a self-conscious look at her dress.

"Nothing," Oliver said, eyes wide. "It's just… suddenly I'm feeling very guilty about the thoughts I'm having about my best friends soon-to-be wife."

Hermione blushed and gave a little smile, then realized what Oliver was implying.

"NO!" she screeched. "No! You can't think that kind of stuff about me. Look at Luna! She looks better than me!"

Oliver's eyes immediately flew to Luna who was in her red dress. Luna squeaked and buried her face in her hands.

"Whoa," Oliver said, mouth open.

"Careful there, Wood. You look like you're going to catch some flies."

Oliver's eyes flew to the Ginny's voice and saw her. His eyes bugged out. Her strapless gold dress hugged her body in a way that was not entirely slutty, but was still sexy. Her straight red hair contrasted in an oddly nice way as it fell down just past her shoulders. The dress was the length of her entire body and barely brushed her toes. It looked like she was dipped in gold and Oliver could feel certain things happening in his body that he most definetly did _not _want to happen… at least, not in front of a bunch of girls.

"Okay," Oliver said, regaining a fraction of his composure. "I think we should get this over with."

All the girls giggled and Luna squeaked again.

"All right," Hermione said. "Now change."

Oliver nodded and headed to the dressing room Hermione pointed him too. A minute later he came out dressed in a very dapper single breast, greyish-navy suit – it would look very nice surrounded by Percy in a black suit and the groomsmen in charcoal grey that Hermione had mentioned. He had matte black shoes on and a white button down shirt underneath the suit coat.

"Tuck in the button-down," Hermione instructed.

"But tucking it in makes me look like my father," Oliver whined. "Besides, I look cool with it un-tucked."

Hermione sighed.

"Fine," she said. "Ginny, come over here."

Ginny nodded and Oliver noticed how the dress flowed with her perfectly.

"You're drooling, Wood," Alicia said quietly into his ear. Oliver shot her a glare and Ginny walked up and sidled up next to him, linking her arm with his.

"Good day, Mr. Wood," she said, smiling at him.

"Hello," Oliver responded. Damn, he wished that had come out _not_ a few octaves higher than normal. Damn his sexually-suggestive last name!

"Hmm…" Hermione said, surveying the couple. "He needs a tie."

"Of course," Justine said, pulling out a hanger of ties of every color, pattern and size.

Hermione plucked a gold one out of the mix and tied it around Oliver's neck. It matched almost perfectly with Ginny's dress and this was obviously pleasing to Hermione because she bounced up and down, causing her dress to rustle.

"You two look amazing together!" she cried. "Justine? I'd like all of these dresses. I'll need four red dresses in Katie, Alicia, Luna and Fleur's sizes and I think Ginny can just take the gold one home now, unless she doesn't think it fits."

"No," Ginny said at the same time Oliver said loudly, "it's perfect!"

Everyone stared at him and he shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked. "She looks good."

The girls "aw"-ed and Ginny blushed.

"And Ginny, could you hold my gown at your place?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to take the chance of Percy seeing it."

"No problem," Ginny said.

"Should I get the bill ready now, or mail it to you?" Justine asked. She was practically dancing, she was so happy with the gigantic sale she was making off of Hermione.

"Mailing it to me would probably be best," Hermione said. "I might see the ending price and have to change my mind!" she added, laughing. Justine nodded and took Hermione's order forms to the filing cabinet.

"Hey, Handsome," Ginny said. "Yes, Oliver, that's you."

Oliver shuffled his feet some more. Damn, why was he acting so nervous?

"We have to get together sometime and pick out a gift for the bride and groom," she continued. "Our joint gift, you know."

"Right," Oliver said.

"So," Ginny continued when all Oliver did in response was fiddle with his cuffs. "When do you want to get together and do it?"

"Er…" Oliver answered. How was he supposed to be around her with this stupid feeling in his stomach not going away? It was just a goddamn dress. It wasn't even that indecent. It wasn't as if she was naked… oh, that brought a whole new slew of thoughts to Oliver's mind. He needed to get home, fast. First he needed an excuse.

"I don't know. Practices are starting to get pretty heavy, so I'm going to be busy for awhile."

"Well," Ginny said, shrugging. "We still have, I think, four months. No rush. Just owl or ring me when you get the chance."

"Okay," Oliver said, starting to leave. He turned around and looked at Ginny again. The light from the store windows were hitting her perfectly, causing the sheen of the dress to cause a soft golden glow to surround Ginny. She might not be named after one like Persephone, but Oliver thought, at that moment, Ginny looked like a goddess.

"Ginny," he said. Ginny turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"You really do look amazing in that dress," Oliver managed to say without stuttering or in a higher-than-normal octave.

"Thank you," Ginny said, smiling genuinely at him.

"Seriously," Oliver persisted. "Absolutely spiffing. Well… bye."

Ginny waved good-bye to him, a warm, happy feeling coursing through her body. God, Oliver was extremely sweet, Ginny thought. He'd make a wonderful boyfriend, if Ginny was wanting a boyfriend right now. But she wasn't.

So how come she kept feeling a lot of warm-fuzzies when Oliver was around her?

* * *

**Author's Note**: So there is two chapters. I hope you enjoyed them and I will try and become more regular with my updates. Thank you all for understanding so much. 


End file.
